


Revenge of the Sith

by Dark_Earl, That_Marsh_Fellow



Series: Palpatine x Obi-Wan: Arranged marriage AU [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Character Death, Drama, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fix-It, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Beta, Out of Character, Romance, Sheev Palpatine Needs a Hug, Songfic, Temporary Character Death, Translation from Russian, Translation in English, obisheev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Earl/pseuds/Dark_Earl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Marsh_Fellow/pseuds/That_Marsh_Fellow
Summary: A part of The Arranged Marriage AU.
Relationships: Eeth Koth/Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine
Series: Palpatine x Obi-Wan: Arranged marriage AU [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927522
Comments: 19
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

_War! The Republic is crumbling under attacks by the ruthless Sith Lord, Count Dooku. There are heroes on both sides. Evil is everywhere._

_The daring Separatist operation took everyone by surprise as enemy ships entered the orbit of the capital, and a droid army launched an attack on the heart of the Republic._

_The Jedi, having figured out their true purpose, sent their best fighters to 500 Republica, hoping to thwart General Grievous' plans to capture the Chancellor..._

***  
The thick glass didn’t let any noise into the apartment, but the 500 Republica building still shuddered from powerful explosions. Looking out the window at Coruscant, where endless enemy shuttles and droids were raining down from the sky, bombs exploding and blaster charges whistling, Obi-Wan bit his lip. He clasped his hands and locked his fingers nervously, looking in disgust at the battle raging in the capital of the Republic.

“Stop it,” he whispered softly. “Stop it, please.”

Obi-Wan turned away from the window and looked at Palpatine, who was sitting next to him in a soft chair, drinking tea as if nothing was happening. He looked completely indifferent. He lowered the cup carefully onto the saucer and grinned.

“Sit down, my sweet Obi-Wan. This performance is entirely worthy of our attention.”

Obi-Wan wanted so badly to scream, hit him, break the fragile cup, but he only clenched his fists, holding himself back. Hysteria was useless. But to spite Palpatine, Obi-Wan moved to the center of the room, away from the window. He wanted to run away, but there was no point in that either. He knew that the building had already begun to be evacuated, which meant that soon they would come for them.

And where should he run anyway...

Soon, the Jedi did appear in their penthouse, even four of them, led by Shaak Ti, and a small detachment of clones behind them. Obi-Wan, frozen in the middle of the room, stepped aside.

“We must take you to the hideout immediately,” Shaak Ti declared, standing in the doorway.

Obi-Wan turned his gaze to the Chancellor. He got up from his chair and went out to meet the Jedi.

“Flee the battlefield? Never,” said Palpatine.

“Sir, according to field reports, the droids are heading here. No doubt they are after you,” said the Jedi master. “We must get out of here as soon as possible.”

“Wouldn't it be wiser to leave all the Jedi to defend the planet instead of me?”

Obi-Wan frowned. He began to think that Palpatine was playing for time for some reason. He decided to intervene.

“Master Ti is right,” he said. “The Jedi can easily handle the attack and protect the city, you need to…”

Before he could finish, the thick glass suddenly shattered to smithereens, letting in a cold wind. Obi-Wan reflexively used the Force to push Palpatine away from the window and closer to the Jedi, straight into the safe embrace of Shaak Ti, while he barely managed to hide behind his hand to protect his face. Sharp, thick fragments, tearing his clothes, dug into his forearm.

General Grievous himself flew through the shattered window, landing on his two metal paws and straightening menacingly to his full inhuman height. The Jedi immediately armed themselves with lightsabers, and the clones opened fire on the Separatist general. Grievous pulled out two lightsabers and attacked the clones, cutting them mercilessly into pieces. The Jedi seized the moment and moved towards the exit, but the Chancellor exclaimed:

“Obi-Wan!”

Obi-Wan, out of the way of the battle, was able to crawl to the far wall, but there was now a cyborg general between him and the exit. It was impossible to get out of the trap, and what a pity - he would very much like to know what exactly Palpatine was up to and what he was trying to achieve with this attack, and, if necessary, to prevent it.

“I will stay with him!” shouted one of the Jedi, Zabrak. “You must leave immediately!”

For a moment, Obi-Wan thought that now Grievous would kill the hapless Jedi, and then him as well, but he paid no attention to them. Having dealt with the clones, he rushed in pursuit of his main prey - the Chancellor of the Republic - leaving Obi-Wan alone with the Zabrak Jedi and the corpses of killed soldiers.

The room was suddenly quiet except for the whistling wind blowing through the shattered window. Obi-Wan collapsed to the floor and leaned back against the wall, staring mindlessly in front of him. His head was empty. The adrenaline from the sudden onslaught gradually dissipated, leaving behind heaviness and breathlessness. The wounded arm went numb, but Obi-Wan paid no attention to it until a Zabrak Jedi got down beside him and touched his shoulder.

Obi-Wan cocked his head as if he had forgotten that he wasn’t alone.

“Ambassador Kenobi, we need to treat your wounds,” the Jedi said softly.

Obi-Wan turned his head and looked down at his hand, which was laced with large shards from shoulder to wrist.

"First aid kit is in the kitchen," Obi-Wan whispered.

The Jedi got up and disappeared from sight, while Obi-Wan threw back his head and turned to the window.

The battle for Coruscant was still ongoing.

Soon the Jedi robes rustled again, and the Zabrak knelt beside Obi-Wan, placing a basin of water, a few towels, and a large first aid kit next to him.

"We need to remove the shards," he said, to which Obi-Wan only nodded silently.

The Jedi slit the sleeve on his arm and carefully removed the cloth, exposing the bleeding wounds. Having washed the entire arm from shoulder to fingers with water, he began to take out large fragments of glass one by one, immediately treating the wounds, sealing the small ones with a plaster, and wrapping the large ones with bandages. Obi-Wan winced from time to time in dull pain, but continued to stare mindlessly out the window. Even when the clones of the Coruscant Guard showed up at the apartment, no doubt to check if Obi-Wan was okay, he ignored them.

It was only when the work was finished and the Jedi had washed his hands and put the kit aside that Obi-Wan looked up at him.

“Thank you.”

"It’s nothing," the Jedi said with a smile.

Obi-Wan, sitting on the floor with his back propped against the wall, looked him up and down in recognition.

"You are... Master Koth, if I remember correctly?"

“It's me.”

It was Master Koth who had been banished from the Council due to Palpatine's scheming, Obi-Wan remembered. He felt sorry for the Jedi and lowered his head in guilt.

Eeth Koth put the first aid kit back to the kitchen, removed the dirty, bloody towels, emptied the water. The clones dragged the bodies of the slain brothers to the corner of the room, promising to remove them later and bury them along with the rest of the fallen in this battle. Obi-Wan continued to sit against the wall and stare out the window at the shuttles, Republican and Separatist, flying to and fro.

What was Palpatine up to? Obi-Wan had no doubt that this attack had been planned by himself, but for what? How exactly was he going to use it? Was he going to accuse the Jedi Order of incompetence, or was he going to pass another law in the Senate and seize even more power?..

Distracted from his thoughts, he turned his gaze to the Jedi and the clones. They were discussing something, and Obi-Wan listened.

“The wave of attack on the building doesn’t subside,” said one of the clones.

“The Jedi Temple should be safe,” Master Koth said. “Do you think we can get there?”

“Hardly. Even if the Temple has less enemy forces, we will not be able to get out of here. There are too many of them. And their strategy is too chaotic.”

“I hope Master Ti was able to lead the Chancellor to safety.”

“Difficult to say, sir. Communication in this sector is jammed, it is impossible to contact them.”

"So we'd better stay here for now?" specified the Jedi.

“Until the situation improves or worsens - yes, I think it's better to stay here.”

Obi-Wan sighed and rose from the floor.

“I'm going to make some tea. And I will order the droid to clean up here,” he said quietly and went into the kitchen.

A strange feeling of emptiness consumed him. As the water heated up for tea, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and plunged into the Force, trying to figure out where Palpatine was now, but he felt only cold and death that covered central Coruscant. Palpatine was up to something bad, and Obi-Wan was afraid of this unknown. He wanted to find solace, but the only person who could comfort him was behind all troubles.

Obi-Wan made tea and sat down wearily at the small round table, holding a hot mug in his good left hand.

When the Battle of Coruscant would be over, the Senate would insist on continuing the war. They would support any initiative of Palpatine: an increase in the army, an increase in weapons, confident attacks in return. The Senate would give him all power and cease to be itself, depriving itself of all functions and powers with its own hands.

But Obi-Wan knew that this wouldn’t be enough for Palpatine. He wanted to create an empire and destroy the Jedi. However, the forces of the Separatists alone wouldn’t be enough to kill all the Jedi of the Order, in which case the war would simply never end. Palpatine could have passed a law in the Senate that would give him the right to dissolve the Jedi Order, but that wasn’t enough either - he wanted to destroy them all clean off. Obi-Wan didn’t know how the Sith was going to do it, but whatever he planned, it would be a complete disaster and the end of everything - the Republic, the Jedi, democracy, freedom and peace.

He wished Palpatine hadn't returned!.. He wished he had accidentally died during today's attack on Coruscant!

“The Chancellor will be alright,” a voice rang out next to him, and Obi-Wan almost dropped the cold mug in surprise.

Master Koth sat down next to him at the table and took his hand wanting to cheer him up, obviously taking Obi-Wan's torment for the worries about his husband's life.

But of course, he couldn’t tell the Jedi that he was literally thinking about Palpatine’s death.

He glanced at the wide opening between the dining room and the kitchen. There were clones on duty. Glancing back at Master Koth, Obi-Wan smiled wryly.

“It's okay to worry,” said Eeth. “Especially in your case. You know, I personally think he was just unlucky to become Chancellor during the Republic's decline, but he is lucky to have you. To take on such a responsibility and such stress, to try to withstand a visible and invisible war with those who do not want to make concessions and negotiations - one need to be a really great man, but sometimes I think - would he have done it if you were not there?..”

Obi-Wan listened to Master Koth and wanted to laugh. Palpatine has brainwashed everyone so much that even the Jedi praised him as a strong leader, completely unaware of him as their worst enemy.

A great man indeed.

A great deceiver.

Master Koth turned his head to the window and watched the wrecked enemy shuttle, which was rapidly falling to the ground.

“Both of you are covered so often in the press,” he said with a wistful smile. “And they always make you both an example. It is wonderful. I even envy you a little.”

“Why?” Obi-Wan asked in surprise.

“You don’t need to constantly think about your emotions and keep them under control. You can love openly without fear that it might harm someone. It's okay for you, unlike for the Jedi. You yourself know what the Code is.”

Eeth sighed and lowered his head.

Obi-Wan gently squeezed his hand, feeling the Jedi's anxiety in the Force.

“Do you... someone…”

Obi-Wan didn’t finish, but the unspoken words were too obvious and too heavy not to understand. Master Koth sighed again and nodded.

“Yes. I love. I love exactly the love that the Jedi condemn. Selfless, but still selfish. And I understand why the Jedi are afraid of such feelings, I myself realized by my own example that love indeed clouds the mind. When you want to give up everything in order to rush to the aid of your beloved. When the fear of loss is so strong that it’s impossible to think about anything else. When emotions overpower common sense, and when a choice arises - the greater good or…” he smiled sadly. “Awful, isn't it? We are Jedi. We have sworn an oath of selfless service to others. We should think about everyone, not about ourselves.”

He looked up into the distance, as if trying to find outside the window he for whom he had such strong feelings.

Obi-Wan asked quietly:

"Is he... is he there now? In a battle?”

“Yes.”

Obi-Wan was confused. He didn’t expect that the Jedi Master would pour out his soul to him, but he understood how such a secret could be heavy to keep, because his own story was exactly the opposite - he had to hide that he and Palpatine didn’t really love each other, at least in the beginning.

Obviously, Eeth has kept it to himself for too long, unable to share it with anyone. Obi-Wan pursed his lips thoughtfully.

“Perhaps…” he began cautiously. “Perhaps you want to join him? I'm sure I'll be safe, you don't have to sit here with me.”

Eeth looked at him gratefully, but then shook his head.

“No, I cannot leave you. As the Chancellor's spouse, you are still one of the valuable targets for the separatists, and we don't want you to be kidnapped again, do we?”

Obi-Wan chuckled.

“And I would like to apologize,” the Jedi added. “I shouldn't have said any of this.”

“Oh, don't worry about it. Your secret will die with me,” Obi-Wan assured him.

Eeth nodded gratefully.

The attack didn’t subside for many hours. It seemed that the main battles were transferred to the orbit of the planet, on the very surface there were less and less of the droids, but the clones that were on duty with them in the apartments on 500 Republica still believed that it was better to wait and not move anywhere. But no news came. Obi-Wan could have turned on the news, since he was sure the media were probably broadcasting the battle live now, but he preferred to sit in silence and wait. Master Koth, after making sure that there was no threat to them, sat down to meditate. The clones regularly walked around the entire penthouse. Obi-Wan changed his clothes and spent the rest of the time sitting by the window looking at Coruscant, and it was only after long hours of tense waiting that the battle began to subside, and Obi-Wan's comlink suddenly beeped with incoming call. He replied.

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin's clear voice rang out. Something rattled deafeningly in the background.

“Anakin?”

“Chancellor’s with me! We're returning back to Coruscant, we're fine!”

Where did Anakin come from? What did "back to Coruscant" mean? What exactly has happened since Grievous attacked 500 Republica? Why did the Jedi Knight's voice sound like he was trying to hide some prank? And what was that nasty rattle?

Before Obi-Wan could ask anything, the connection was cut off, and Master Koth approached him, also receiving the latest news.

“The battle is over. The separatists were defeated and the chancellor was saved,” he said with a wide smile. “He is in the good hands of Knight Skywalker. They soon return to the Senate. Should I take you there?”

He was expected to say yes, so Obi-Wan nodded, and along with Master Koth and the clones of the Coruscant Guard, they departed for the Senate.

***  
They stood on the Senate landing platform and, together with other senators, awaited the arrival of the chancellor. Eeth Koth stood next to Mace behind Kenobi and gave him anxious looks - an aura of uncertainty still emanated from the ambassador, although now he controlled it better than a few hours ago, in the midst of the battle. He also felt a wave of deep doubt from Mace. When he looked at him inquiringly, he saw that Master Windu was frowning thoughtfully, burning his dark gaze on Kenobi's back. He was about to ask what was the matter, but at that moment an airbus landed on the platform, from which Chancellor Palpatine emerged, accompanied by Anakin Skywalker and Ki-Adi-Mundi.

The senators went to meet them, but parted for Obi-Wan, allowing him to throw himself into the Chancellor's arms. The couple held each other tightly, and Eeth looked away, glancing at Anakin, who stood awkwardly behind the Chancellor. Eeth smiled sadly - rumors were around the Temple that Knight Skywalker was in love with Obi-Wan, but there was no doubt that this love wasn’t mutual, because Obi-Wan was completely and absolutely devoted to Palpatine.

Poor Anakin.

Palpatine and Obi-Wan stepped back from each other and exchanged a few phrases, then they approached the Jedi.

"Chancellor Palpatine," Mace nodded in greeting. “I hope you're okay?”

“Yes, thanks to the skill of the Jedi. They killed Count Dooku, but General Grievous escaped again.”

Behind him, Obi-Wan exchanged glances with Anakin.

“It's in his nature,” Master Windu said. “He always runs and hides.”

“But after the death of Count Dooku, he is the one who will lead the separatist army. I'm afraid the Senate will vote to continue the war until General Grievous is captured or killed.”

“In that case, our main task will be to capture Grievous,” Mace nodded. “We will return to the Temple immediately and the Council will discuss the new strategy. Dooku's death will hit the Separatists hard, they will be weakened as never before.”

“Good,” Palpatine smiled. “I propose to hold a strategic meeting tomorrow. I'm afraid that after today's events I will need some time to rest and recover.”

“Of course, Chancellor.”

Palpatine nodded, took Obi-Wan's arm, and they headed deeper into the building, followed by a handful of senators. Young Anakin Skywalker followed them. Mace Windu, Eeth Koth and Ki-Adi-Mundi stayed outside.

“We urgently need to convene the Council,” Mace said. “We have no time to waste. The separatists are vulnerable now, we must take advantage of this.”

“I agree,” said Ki-Adi-Mundi. “I’m sorry we weren’t able to capture Grievous. Alas, he was too tough for us.”

“Don't worry, my friend. Rescuing the Chancellor was your top priority, and you managed it.”

“Thanks to Anakin. Without his perseverance and skill, we would not have succeeded. Although, I must confess, I will never forget the landing of half of the Invisible Hand,” grinned Master Mundi. “I will return to the Temple and convene the Council.”

The Jedi bowed to each other, and Ki-Adi-Mundi jumped back into the airbus and headed towards the Temple.

When Mace and Eeth were left alone, Windu frowned again to where the senators had disappeared.

“Mace, what's the matter? Since we are here, you are not yourself. Everything is fine?”

Mace put a hand on his shoulder and led him to the very edge of the platform, away from the guards and droids.

“Tell me, Eeth, you've been with Kenobi the whole time, haven't you?”

“Yes.”

“How did he behave?”

Eeth blinked in surprise.

“He… He looked calm, but he was definitely nervous. Anyone in his place would be worried. Why do you ask?”

“Tell me in detail about Grievous's attack.”

Eeth told everything. About the broken window, about how Obi-Wan pushed Palpatine away from Grievous, but was cut off from the exit himself, about his wounded arm, about his concern for the Chancellor's life. To his surprise, Mace was not in the least reassured, but on the contrary, it seemed to frustrate him more.

“What's the matter, Mace?” Eeth asked again when he finished his story.

Mace sighed.

“Do you remember how I told you about the investigation in the LiMerge building? There is no doubt that the Sith is hiding right under our noses, in the Chancellor’s entourage.”

“Yes, I remember.”

“After today's attack, I thought about something. The Chancellor's apartments are well guarded and very few are aware of their location in the building. Nevertheless, Grievous's attack was well planned. He knew exactly where and when to attack. He knew exactly where the chancellor would be and at what moment.”

Eeth shuddered. Mace certainly didn’t mean that…

“You mean…” He whispered. "You mean it's Obi-Wan?!"

Mace nodded.

“I see no other explanation.”

“No, It is impossible!” Eeth exclaimed. “I don’t believe you. He cannot be a Sith. He loves Palpatine and would never do anything like this.”

“Love or doesn’t love - it doesn't matter. The Sith have always been masters of manipulation and deception. Even if he is sincere in his feelings, this doesn’t mean that he isn’t manipulating him.”

“But... But you were at their wedding! I remember! You said it yourself that Obi-Wan was sincere.”

“I could be wrong. At that moment, I decided that the fog of the Force that he created around them was needed to hide their feelings, and not to show off. But on the other hand, for someone who left the Order many years ago and didn’t exercise in controlling the Force, his shield was too powerful.”

“But it might not have been him. The Chancellor's entourage didn’t change for many years, it could be anyone, someone who even now is in his circle.”

"Perhaps, but why waste such an effort to frame Obi-Wan? No, this is too difficult.”

Eeth pressed his hand to his chest. There was reason in Mace's words, but he still couldn't believe it. Obi-Wan – a Sith Lord? It was incredible. It was impossible.

“By becoming the spouse of the Chancellor,” Mace continued, “he was able to directly influence him, the Senate and the affairs of the Republic, while remaining in the shadows. And one more thing,” the Jedi chuckled. “Despite the fact that his precious Melida/Daan is located at the border of the Outer and Middle Rims and is of strategic interest for both the Republic and the Separatists, the Confederation never attacked them, didn’t even come close.”

“Melida/Daan has an army of its own,” Eeth said uncertainly. “The seps may have decided it wasn't worth attacking them.”

“You think so?” Mace raised an eyebrow.

Eeth pursed his lips. He didn't know what to say, didn't know what to think.

“I’ll discuss it with others,” Windu said. “And we'll see.”

“Master Yoda will be disappointed…”

“Yes… If my theory turns out to be correct, Master Yoda will be very disappointed.”

***  
Anakin arrived a little earlier than the appointed time, hoping to find Obi-Wan alone, and he was right. Obi-Wan let him into the apartment and apologized in advance for the mess.

“They're not done with the window yet,” he said, escorting Anakin into the living room on the second floor of the penthouse. “And Sheev hasn't returned from the meeting yet, so we'll have to wait.”

“It’s fine... How is your hand?” Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan walked with a brace on his right arm for support all day, but took it off by evening. The wounds healed quickly thanks to bacta, but they were deep, and with each movement in the hand, there was a dull aching pain.

"It’ll be fine," Obi-Wan smiled.

Anakin smiled back, unable to look away from him.

How much he wanted to embrace him and kiss his tender lips, just like then, after Geonosis... How much he wanted everything to turn out differently, so that Obi-Wan didn’t leave the Order and didn’t marry Palpatine, so that he would stay, so that they would work together as Qui-Gon's Padawans. Anakin had no doubt that in such reality he would also fall in love with him and that they would have to hide their feelings from everyone, as he did now, but in this world where Obi-Wan was a Jedi, they could still be together.

Obi-Wan looked a little embarrassed under his gaze.

“Don't look at me like that,” he whispered.

“How?”

“As if I am the only one in the entire galaxy…”

"But you are for me," Anakin replied quietly and stepped closer. “For me, you are the only important person in the entire universe…”

He ran warm fingers over his cheek.

“You know how much I love you…”

"Anakin, stop," Obi-Wan shook his head away from the touch and looked away. “Keep it together.”

“I’m trying,” the knight sighed heavily. “But every day it becomes more difficult for me. I haven't seen you for so long, because of the war I’m always at the front lines. I miss you. I think about you every day. I fight for you. And I only hope that, when I return, I can see you and your gentle smile…”

He took Obi-Wan's hand in his and raised it to his lips.

“Anakin…”

Obi-Wan felt the darkness thicken in the Force, as if a fog rose in front of his eyes and entered his throat, not letting him to breath. He jerked his hand away and pulled away from Anakin.

The chancellor appeared on the threshold.

Seeing Anakin, he smiled.

“I apologize for keeping you waiting.”

“Don't worry,” Obi-Wan replied with a forced smile. “Dinner is ready and the table is set.”

“In that case, I will join you immediately.”

Dinner was calm, albeit a little strained. Obi-Wan spoke little, but Anakin and Palpatine had a lot to discuss after the recent events, so the conversation was mainly about the war. Most of the time Obi-Wan felt Anakin's eyes on him, but he was afraid to raise his head; Palpatine didn't seem to mind it at all. He was smiling, drinking expensive wine - the Alderaanian - and casually pondering about how soon the Republic would win the Clone Wars.

“…Without Dooku, the separatists won't be able to launch good, organized attacks for a while. Without their strongest leader, they will lose precious time, which we will certainly take advantage of; very soon, the Jedi will strike at the Confederation on all frontlines at the same time in order to finally weaken them and take control of the situation. So, my dear Anakin, today you did a great service to the Republic by killing Count Dooku.” Palpatine smiled and raised a glass in his honor.

Obi-Wan cocked his head sharply, listening to the conversation. Palpatine said that Anakin killed Dooku and that the Separatists would now have to entrust their affairs to a new leader, General Grievous. But Obi-Wan heard the following - Anakin killed Darth Sidious's apprentice, thereby making room for himself, and now Palpatine would hurry to turn the Jedi to the Dark side of the Force.

He looked at Anakin, who frowned and lowered his head apologetically.

“I’m not proud of what I did,” he said in response to the Chancellor’s words, but as if apologizing to Obi-Wan personally, fearing he would fall out of his favor. “I should have arrested him, not…”

“You did everything right, my boy,” Palpatine assured him. “Count Dooku was a Sith Lord, he was too dangerous to be left alive. And isn't it the essence of the Jedi to destroy everything related to the Sith?”

"Yes, but no," Skywalker objected. “I shouldn't have done that.”

“Now it's too late to change anything,” the Chancellor remarked. “We should now think about the future. Isn't that right, Obi-Wan?”

It sounded like a threat.

Obi-Wan took the wine glass with a shaking hand.

When they saw Anakin off after dinner, Obi-Wan returned to the dining room. He was about to sit down at the table and have a little more drink, but instead walked out onto the gloomy terrace to look out over the city that had suffered today from a droid army attack.

“Are you okay?” A soft voice sounded behind.

Obi-Wan winced and quietly replied:

“No.”

He felt tired. He wanted everything to be over. He wanted Palpatine to end the war, abandon his plans, his Sith beliefs, he wanted peace. He wanted to free himself from constant fear for himself and his friends. He wanted to stop being afraid...

He was just tired.

Palpatine walked over to him and took his hands.

"Obi-Wan, look at me," he said softly, and Obi-Wan obeyed.

Palpatine looked worried, but one could not be sure if it was for real or just another mask.

“It’ll be over soon, I promise. The Republic will be transformed and become a safer place. Peace will come again in the galaxy, and together we will see the dawn of a new era.” He stroked Obi-Wan's hands with his thumbs.

“I don't believe you,” Kenobi whispered back. “You strive for absolute power, but as soon as everyone understands this, opposition will appear. A new civil war will begin, which will not end until one of the sides is completely destroyed. Your reign will not last long... You…”

Obi-Wan felt tears welling up in his eyes. He chuckled bitterly.

“What's the use of discussing it now,” he said, and lowered his gaze. “After all, you will soon get rid of me when I am no longer useful. Perhaps this is even for the best…”

"No, no, Obi-Wan, don't think of me that way." Palpatine cupped his face in his hands. “I won't kill you. If you want, I will even give you my word that Melida/Daan will be protected and remain independent. If you want, together we will rule the Empire, as spouses…”

"But I don't want to be part of your rule." Obi-Wan shook his head and added for some reason: "I'm sorry."

When he blinked, a hot tear rolled down his cheek. He broke free and hurried back to the living room, hiding his tears from Palpatine.

***  
He gasped from running and from the feeling of déjà vu. He already knew that he wouldn’t be in time, no matter how hard he tried. Still he continued to run, hoping that at least this time he would have time to stop the inevitable...

But when he took the last turn, he again saw a terrible, tragic scene - Obi-Wan pierced by a lightsaber with his head thrown back and the eyes of a dead man...

Anakin jumped out of bed, grabbing his saber. Again this nightmare. Every time he was on Coruscant, he was tormented by the same dream. The first time he decided it was simply because of the war. The second time - it was after Obi-Wan's abduction by Count Dooku. But now this dream came to him regularly, and in it Obi-Wan inevitably died from a lightsaber.

Anakin was afraid and angry. He was afraid that he wouldn’t be able to prevent it, as it was the case with his mother. He was angry that the Force, sending him this vision, didn’t show him the face of the killer. Why couldn't the Force show him everything at once? What was the point of these visions if he couldn’t change them? Anakin gripped his lightsaber painfully in his palm.

He would need to talk to someone about it. To Master Yoda, for example. Master Yoda would listen to him, Anakin was sure of that. The Head of the Order always had paternal feelings for Obi-Wan, even though he hadn’t been part of their family for a long time; if he found out that Obi-Wan was in danger, then perhaps the Order would do something to protect him.

He would need to talk to both the Chancellor and Obi-Wan as well. Anakin knew that Obi-Wan had always been under guard lately, as Palpatine was also afraid that something might happen to him. At least on that point, he and Anakin agreed, and the young Jedi was a little more assured, knowing that Obi-Wan was always protected.

But what if it wasn’t enough?

Anakin wanted to call Obi-Wan right now and make sure he was okay, but then changed his mind. Instead, he called Commander Fox, who was in charge of the Coruscant Guard and the Chancellor's guard, and only calmed down when Fox assured him that there was no threat at 500 Republica.

Only then did Anakin go back to bed and tried to sleep. There was almost no tim left until the morning, and for these few hours he laid in an anxious slumber.

As soon as the sun rose, he cleaned himself up, got dressed and contacted Master Yoda, asking him to talk to him in private and to meditate together. Yoda agreed, and after half an hour they were sitting on round ottomans in a small empty room, the window of which was closed with horizontal blinds.

"What did you want to talk about, young Anakin?" asked Yoda, fixing him with his large eyes.

Anakin was in doubt again. He suddenly felt ashamed - how to tell the Grand Master that he had dreams in which someone killed the spouse of the Chancellor of the Republic? From the outside it wouldn’t look good. But taking a deep breath, he collected his thoughts. Obi-Wan's safety and life were more important than his own fears.

“Lately I've been having dreams, dark dreams,” he began. “I see pain and death in them. In my dream, I try to prevent it, but I don't have time…”

Anakin folded his hands into the wide sleeves of his Jedi robe.

“That this is foresight, do you think?” Yoda asked.

"I'm sure of that," Anakin nodded. “I am sure the Force is sending me a vision of the future.”

“In danger someone is, huh? In your vision, what do you see?”

“I... I’m running down the corridor. Even though I know I won't be in time. There is pain and anxiety in the Force, everything seems to be in darkness. When I turn a corner, I always see the same thing…”

He hesitated again, not knowing how to tell about the main thing, but Yoda didn’t rush him and patiently waited for the young knight to find the right words.

"Obi-Wan is there," he said finally. “Someone killed him. Someone stabbed him with a lightsaber, but I can't see who. I only see him. And he's dead.”

Yoda's ears drooped and his large, round eyes became sad. He had always liked Obi-Wan and was saddened to hear that he was facing a mortal threat.

"Is the Sith killing him?" The Grand Master asked.

"I don't know," Anakin shook his head. “Maybe yes.”

“And is always the same, your vision, you say?”

“Yes. Obi-Wan always dies.”

“Hmm,” Yoda rested his chin on his small hands. “A blow to us all, Obi-Wan’s death will be, especially for the Chancellor. Deeply, he loves him. Difficult, it will be, to predict his actions in the event of Obi-Wan's death. To avoid this, I would like, and on the mercy of the Force, I will rely. Always in motion, the future is, Anakin, and set in stone your vision is not.”

“But master, I see the same dream all the time, it never changes.”

“Patience,” Yoda raised his hand. "Talk about this with the Chancellor or Obi-Wan, did you?"

“Not yet, but I was going to.”

“Good. Good. You must talk to them. The future is in motion, yes, and it depends on the present. Don't be sad, Anakin, but don't get fixate on your visions either.”

They were silent. Anakin was still worried, but talking to Yoda still gave him some relief.

“However,” the wise grand master added suddenly, “if your vision is inevitable, we must be ready for this. If the Sith gets to him, then certainly capture him we will, and Obi-Wan's death will not be in vain. Let us find consolation in this.”

Anakin would have liked to object that Obi-Wan's life was more important than capturing the Sith, but he said nothing. It wasn’t by the Code. Jedi teachings ordered to sacrifice one for the good of many.

And Anakin suddenly realized that he wasn’t ready for this and never would be.

He would have to protect Obi-Wan at all costs, no matter the consequences.

***  
The Chancellor's office was so quiet and calm that Obi-Wan could have meditated here if it hadn't been for the overwhelming presence of the Dark side of the Force. Palpatine summoned him in the middle of the day, saying that Anakin wanted to talk to both of them about something important, and Obi-Wan had a very bad feeling about this. An absurd thought came to him - as if Skywalker had decided to confess his love to him in front of his own husband, but it was stupid and reckless even for such an irrepressible young man like Anakin. However, Obi-Wan was worried.

When Anakin arrived, he looked tense.

“Ah, Anakin!” Palpatine exclaimed. “You're just in time.”

The Jedi Knight bowed.

“Good afternoon, sir. Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan just smiled at him in greeting.

“Please, Anakin, have a seat,” Palpatine gestured to an easy chair and sat down on the sofa in front of it. “You said you wanted to talk to us about something.”

“That's right, sir.” Anakin sat down on the very edge of the chair.

Palpatine waved a hand, inviting Obi-Wan to sit next to him, and Obi-Wan reluctantly obeyed.

“So, Anakin. We are listening.”

“As you probably know, the Force sometimes sends Jedi visions of the future,” Anakin began. “Of course, these visions don't necessarily come true, but they are often needed to prepare the Jedi for the most likely possible future. I'm sure Obi-Wan knows how it works.”

Obi-Wan nodded. Although he himself had never had any visions of the Force - apart from the revelation he received on Melida/Daan a couple of weeks ago - he still knew that such messages should never be ignored. Especially if it was Anakin.

Obi-Wan remembered his dreams of his mother and remembered how it all ended.

He shuddered and clenched his hands into fists. He barely had time to calm Anakin down and lead him out of the Sand People settlement before he could cut them all. Yes, Anakin was hurt by the death of his mother, he wanted revenge, and Obi-Wan understood his feelings. But above all, Anakin was a Jedi, and he needed to control himself.

Losing control was the first step to the path of the Dark side.

Obi-Wan blinked and snapped out of unpleasant memories into the moment.

"I had a vision," Anakin said, and looked at Obi-Wan, making him uncomfortable. “In it, Obi-Wan is killed by someone with a lightsaber.”

Obi-Wan turned to Palpatine. Yesterday he had assured him that he wasn’t going to kill him, but Obi-Wan felt that Anakin wasn’t mistaken. If he saw that Obi-Wan was destined to die by a lightsaber, then it could only be a Sith blade, for the Jedi would never have done that.

Palpatine lied to him again. Obi-Wan wanted to get angry, but noticed that the Sith himself was confused and looked at him no less surprised, as if he was thinking the same thing. As if he was speaking the truth. As if he had no intention of killing him and was no less surprised by Anakin's words. For if it was not him, then it was one of the Jedi.

Suddenly Obi-Wan felt sick at the knowledge of his imminent death. Rising on trembling legs, he went to the window, as if wishing to be outside and breathe fresh air.

“This is…” he heard Palpatine's voice. “I will not lie, Anakin, this is very unpleasant news. But I assure you that Obi-Wan is guarded around the clock, and no one and nothing will harm him, I personally guarantee you that.”

"The clones might not be enough," Anakin protested. “If the Sith plans to kill him, the clones will not be able to stop him.”

“You’re not suggesting to put me in the Temple under the protection of the Jedi, are you?” Obi-Wan asked, still facing the window.

“If it was possible…”

"Oh no, thanks," Obi-Wan chuckled, turning. “I would not like to feel like a prisoner.”

“But…”

"We'll think about what we can do and how to keep Obi-Wan safe," Palpatine said, getting up from the couch and walking over to Anakin. “As not to worry, my boy, you can call me or Obi-Wan at any time to make sure everything is okay.”

“Thank you, sir. It really will reassure me.”

Obi-Wan, for his part, smiled tightly.

“By the way, it's good that you came by, Anakin,” the Chancellor said to the Jedi again. “I also need to talk about something with you face-to-face.”

"In that case, I'll leave you," Obi-Wan nodded and slowly left the office, still confused.

He walked out into the empty waiting room and sank wearily onto the creaky leather couch. He needed to talk to Anakin about his visions, so he decided to wait for him, hoping that his conversation with the chancellor wouldn’t drag on.

He wondered why Palpatine sent him out. As if he didn’t know that Anakin would tell him everything anyway...

However, Skywalker soon left the office, and his mood was much better than just a few minutes ago. He seemed dazed, confused, but at the same time, a weight was lifted off from his shoulders. Seeing Obi-Wan, he was surprised, and then smiled broadly.

"I thought you had already left," Anakin said and walked over to him.

Obi-Wan rose from the couch and looked at the Jedi in surprise.

“What did the Chancellor tell you? You seem to be calmer.”

Anakin pressed his lips together, obviously trying to hold back a smile, but in the end he only smiled even wider, like a man who had all his problems solved at once. He gripped Obi-Wan’s shoulders, and when he didn't push him away, he only tightened his grip.

“Everything will be fine,” he said. “I mean, with you. The Chancellor will appoint me to the Council. I will be the master, Obi-Wan, I will have access to the Jedi archives, to the secret lore. I will save you from my nightmare!”

Obi-Wan let out a torn, stunned breath. In his head, as if in reality, Palpatine's low but firm voice sounded: "The murder of Master Rancisis could have been avoided..."

He felt deathly horror, and he staggered against Anakin's shoulders.

Anakin would become a master, but at what cost? What would Palpatine do to him next? He would disfigure his kind heart and soul, use his innocent love to create a monster and make him his apprentice. He would use Anakin as a spy against his Jedi brothers, gradually destroying everything good in the young man and darkening his very essence...

"Obi-Wan, what's wrong with you? Are you hurt?” Anakin asked worriedly, holding him and preventing him from falling.

But Obi-Wan could no longer contain himself. He had to tell him. He should, even if Anakin wouldn’t believe him. Grasping his shoulders, he felt the knight's consciousness in the Force and mentally conveyed to him:

“He's a Sith.”

“Sorry, what?”

“A Sith. He's a Sith. The one you are looking for. And he will kill me for telling you this.”

“Who are you talking about?”

Obi-Wan grudgingly looked up at Anakin.

“You won't believe me. I know it's hard to believe, almost impossible, and I myself wouldn’t have believed it if I had not seen his real face with my own eyes.”

"Obi-Wan, I don't understand you."

Last step. Or the last opportunity to step back and extend his life for a few more agonizing moments.

Obi-Wan placed his palms over Anakin's hands as if seeking support and repeated.

“Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord.”

Anakin pulled away from him, but didn’t remove his hands from his shoulders. His eyebrows went up in surprise.

“What? What did you say?”

"I'm telling the truth, Ani." Obi-Wan squeezed his hands painfully with his fingers. “He… He is the one behind the Separatists, the armies of clones and droids were created on his orders, Count Dooku was his apprentice, he… He killed Master Rancisis to create an empty seat in the Jedi Council.”

Anakin, completely bewildered, turned away, walked back a couple of steps, stared in confusion at the wall, on which hung some expensive engraving. Then he turned back to Obi-Wan, about to object or ask something, but he never said anything.

Running a hand over his forehead, brushing back his messy curls, he sat down on the edge of the couch and clasped his hands together.

"I... I want to believe you, Obi-Wan. I do believe you. But this... Oh my god.” Anakin bent over, resting his elbows on his knees, and covered his face with his hands. After some time, digesting what he had heard, he looked up at Obi-Wan again with a desperate look. "Is it true?"

“Yes, Anakin. It's true.” Obi-Wan sat down next to him.

“But why didn't you tell the Jedi? And how long... How long have you known this?”

“Not long. Since the last time I returned from Melida/Daan. I couldn’t tell anyone, he threatened me with war... But now that Dooku is gone, and Grievous is hiding, I don’t think that he’ll send separatists to my planet. There’s no more point to it. Very soon he will reveal himself, I am no longer a threat to him.”

“But the Jedi…”

"They won't believe me," Obi-Wan chuckled. “They will suspect me instead.”

“No, it’s impossible. Master Yoda will believe you and me. If we tell him the truth, the Order will immediately arrest the Chancellor and you will be protected.”

“You think so?”

“I'll talk to him.”

***  
Anakin quite often had to speak at a full meeting of the Council, and usually it didn’t bother him, but today, after all the revelations, he very subtly felt the dissatisfaction of the Council - dissatisfaction not only with the war, with losses and with Grievous who had escaped once again, but also with Anakin himself and with the fact that Chancellor Palpatine decided to intervene in the internal affairs of the Jedi.

Oddly enough, Yoda himself said that it worried him, although it seemed that the Grand Master of the Order was ready to come to the aid of the Chancellor at any moment and to fulfill his every request.

“Alarming, his move is,” he said, looking at Anakin as if he were trying to see the truth in him.

"I understand," Anakin replied quietly. Knowing that Chancellor Palpatine was the Sith Lord they had been looking for, it was no surprise that he decided to put someone close to him on the Jedi Council. Anakin felt disgusting - he trusted Palpatine, and he decided to make him his spy in the Order.

Anakin wondered if it was worth bringing this up right now. No, it was too risky. With so many people, information could easily seep out of this tight circle, and who knows what the Sith would do in that case.

Anakin remembered his vision again - a bright lightsaber piercing through Obi-Wan...

“You are on this Council,” came the clear, stern voice of Mace Windu. “But we are not giving you a rank of master.”

Anakin jerked his head up and was about to protest, but stopped short.

He didn't deserve this place. He didn’t deserve this title. He missed the Sith Lord under his very nose, he put Obi-Wan in danger. He didn’t honor the Code, broke the rules one by one, he was arrogant.

To put him on the Council, Palpatine ordered the assassination of another master.

Anakin clasped his hands, tucking them under his long sleeves, and bowed.

“It's a great honor for me,” he replied modestly. “I know that you had to come to terms with the Chancellor's request, but I still hope to meet your expectations.”

Straightening up, he walked over to the empty chair, to which he had been striving for so long, but now he only sank to the very edge of it, as if afraid to defile it with his presence. He felt that he was taking someone else's place. He shouldn't be here.

The Council Masters looked at each other in surprise, obviously not expecting such acceptance from Anakin, but no one said anything.

Then the discussion turned about the search for Grievous and new military strategies. Anakin felt uncomfortable. He always dreamed of getting on the Council, but once here, he wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible. But most importantly, he needed to speak with Master Yoda in private.

When the meeting ended and the Jedi began to leave, master Ki-Adi-Mundi approached him.

“Anakin, can I have a few words with you?”

“I need to talk to Master Yoda, this is very important.”

“This is also very important,” Ki-Adi-Mundi put his hand on his shoulder and leaned a little closer so that he would not be heard: “It concerns the search for the Sith.”

Anakin looked wary. So the Jedi knew something too?

They waited until the council hall was empty. When they were left alone, Ki-Adi-Mundi said:

“What I’ll say now may seem outrageous and unbelievable to you and should not leave the confines of this room. Please try to remain calm and unbiased, okay?”

Anakin had a very bad feeling.

“I myself am very unhappy to put you in such a position,” added the master: “but I hope for your understanding.”

“I'm listening.”

“You are very close to the chancellor, Anakin. We have some suspicions about his closest circle…”

“Speak directly, Master.” Anakin frowned.

Ki-Adi-Mundi sighed.

“We suspect Obi-Wan Kenobi may be the Sith Lord.”

Anakin exhaled. Then he smiled, feeling a great relief.

“You're wrong,” he said. “He's not a Sith. While you're right about one thing, Master, that would be unbelievable indeed.”

However, Ki-Adi-Mundi only frowned more at his words and folded his arms over his chest.

“Did he talk to you?”

“Yes. This is exactly what I wanted to talk to Master Yoda about. Obi-Wan knows who the Sith really is.”

“Did he tell you?”

“Yes.”

“So?”

“It will seem even more unbelievable.” Anakin stopped smiling. “But since you started this conversation and trusted me, I will tell you. It is Chancellor Palpatine.”

There was an indistinct, uncertain silence. Ki-Adi-Mundi glumly stroked his gray beard, not taking his appraising and somewhat sad look from Anakin.

“I understand your feelings, Anakin,” he said quietly. “Still, I fear that Obi-Wan deliberately deceived you to deflect suspicion, which only makes me suspicious of him.”

“No, no, you're wrong. Obi-Wan wouldn't lie to me.”

“And yet it's in the nature of the Sith. We can't even imagine how dangerous he is if he was able to deceive not only you and the rest of the Jedi, but also his own husband throughout these long years.”

“No! It's not Obi-Wan, I'm telling you!” Anakin exclaimed. “Master Mundi, please believe me. If anyone needs to be caught, it's Palpatine! Judge for yourself - who else but the Chancellor of the Republic could have done all this? Destroy the Republic from the inside, split it apart and provoke a war?”

“I can say exactly the same about Obi-Wan,” Ki-Adi-Mundi protested calmly. “Hiding in the shadow of the Chancellor, he can nevertheless influence his political decisions, and through him, the Senate and even the Jedi. And I would not be surprised that he is driven by nothing more than a long-standing resentment against the Order - he wants to take revenge on the Jedi for the fact that he himself couldn’t become one of us. His plan would be very clever if it wasn’t so disgusting.”

“If you are so sure of this, why wasn’t this issue discussed at the meeting?” Anakin narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

He had no doubts that it was impossible to make Ki-Adi-Mundi change his mind, but what about the others?

And oddly enough, the Jedi master was embarrassed and took half a step back. Anakin, however, kept a stern look on him.

“I thought so,” Anakin said when Master Mundi was still hesitant to answer. “You are afraid that Yoda will put up roadblocks, since he is friends with the Chancellor and with Obi-Wan. I can't believe it... You blame the Republic for the split, but you yourself are no better! I'll talk to Yoda immediately!”

Anakin ran out of the hall, hoping to catch up with Master Yoda and talk to him before he left for Kashyyyk. But by the time he reached the Temple hangar, the Grand Master had already left Coruscant. Without his personal presence, it was impossible to convince the Council of the truth.

***  
“Are you busy?”

Obi-Wan turned to the voice.

“No, Bail. Please, come in,” he replied wearily.

Senator Organa walked into the office and sat down opposite Obi-Wan, who was sitting sideways at his desk, staring distantly out the window. Not knowing how to start the conversation, the senator tapped his fingers thoughtfully on the table.

Looking closely at Obi-Wan, he noticed that he looked tired. Bail asked:

“Are you okay?”

"Yes," Kenobi nodded. “Just a little tired. What did you want to talk about?”

Bail sighed.

“I'll be straightforward, Obi-Wan. You may already know that Palpatine passed the Sector Governance Decree.”

“I've heard about it.”

“Can we do something about it?”

Obi-Wan let out a loud sigh.

“If you only knew how many people came to me with the ‘Can we do something about it?’,” He hissed. “Every time something happens on the Senate scale, there is some smart guy who thinks that through me he would possibly influence the Chancellor.”

Turning to Bail and noticing his slightly guilty look, Obi-Wan sighed:

“Sorry.”

Standing up, he slowly walked to a nearby coffee table, on which stood a carafe of water. He poured himself some water and drank.

He didn't know how to answer to Bail or how to help him. He kept waiting for news from Anakin, good news, then he could say that it would be over soon. But now they were all in limbo.

Bail also got up and walked over to Obi-Wan.

“You understand that the coexistence of senators and moffs is fraught with local conflicts. His policy is increasingly reminiscent of the principles of "divide and rule", nothing remained of the foundations of democracy. I'm sure you know this yourself, and you know that this is wrong.”

Obi-Wan set the empty glass down on the table.

“Can't the Senate do anything?”

“Hah, the Senate,” Bail snorted. “They don’t care about ideas, they only care about their own wallets. They don't care who is in power as long as they have their places at the trough. But in my opinion, this will soon change, and the Senate will simply be dispersed as unnecessary. With this new decree, sectoral moffs will report personally to the Chancellor. I'm afraid that... I'm afraid that the Senate still exists only to create the appearance of democracy. In fact, it has long ceased to function.”

Obi-Wan lowered his head. After a pause, he replied:

“I understand,” he replied quietly. “I would like to help you, Bail, really. You, Padmé, the Republic. But my influence on Palpatine is far less than most people think.”

"Obi-Wan." Bail put his hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes. “Please, I beg you to speak to the chancellor. Convince him that we must return to democracy and negotiation. You…”

"You know very well that we disagree on many political issues," Obi-Wan smiled. “If he decided that Sector Governance is a good idea, then even I will not be able to convince him otherwise.”

He covered Bail’s hand with his own, in an attempt to at least somehow support him.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to come up with another way to somehow influence the situation,” he added. “I'm sorry.”

***  
There was no word from Anakin all day, and Obi-Wan let go of his already ghostly hope. Standing in the dressing room, he ran a blank look through his rich outfits, collected over many years of marriage with the Chancellor.

Today Palpatine invited him to the theater for ballet. Obi-Wan loved the Galactic Opera, music, singing, dancing, classic Alderaanian performances. In normal times he would have looked forward to the next performance, but today he was not himself.

He was sure that Palpatine knew or at least suspected about his conversation with Anakin, but, oddly enough, he hadn't done anything about it so far. He didn’t threaten Obi-Wan, didn’t send an army of droids to Melida/Daan, and generally acted like nothing had happened. Obi-Wan suspected that he was up to something more grandiose, and it made him uneasy. The Force itself was tense, as if it was about to burst into a storm.

Obi-Wan sighed and pulled out a tunic with a long cloak of a deep blue color, which smoothly faded from top to bottom, and was strewn with rare crystals, imitating the starry sky. After changing, he went into the living room, bathed in the bright sunset light; there Palpatine was already waiting for him, dressed in a black robe.

When he saw Obi-Wan, he looked him over from head to toe with a kind of wistful look.

They stood so for a little, in the light of the setting sun, then simultaneously met in the middle of the room. Palpatine took Obi-Wan's hand as usual, even though no one saw them here, and together they left the apartment.

All the way to the Opera they didn’t say a word; but already on the way to the theater, they again had to put on their masks of perfect spouses.

There were a lot of people in the theater, with many of them they were personally acquainted - politicians, businessmen, journalists, people of art, philanthropists. Someone just greeted them with a nod, someone came up to exchange a couple of empty, but polite words - but Palpatine skillfully avoided any conversations, using his reputation as a closed person.

In the lobby they drank a glass of sparkling white wine; after the first bell, they walked slowly to the top floor of the theater.

“Anakin is late,” Palpatine remarked. “But not to worry, we'll wait for him. He should come soon.”

Obi-Wan swallowed. He knew that Palpatine had invited Anakin as well, but he had the feeling that the Sith was up to something. It was as if he was preparing the stage for his own performance, for something important, for one of the key stages of his plan - and there was no better place for this than the Galactixies Opera House.

Anakin came running only five minutes later, with the second bell. Dressed as usual in his Jedi dark robes, he stopped in front of the couple and bowed. When he straightened up, Obi-Wan noticed his frowning, unsure gaze. Apparently, Anakin failed to convince the Jedi that Palpatine was a Sith. Or something happened. Anyway, they couldn't talk now.

"Anakin, you're just in time," Palpatine said with a welcoming smile.

Anakin greeted him awkwardly back. He always was a bad actor; and Obi-Wan had no doubt that Palpatine knew about their conversation, and thus that Anakin suspected him. And this didn’t stop him from inviting them both to the theater.

With the third bell, they went into the hall and took three seats in the personal Chancellor's box. Palpatine sat down in the center as always. Obi-Wan sat to his left and Anakin to his right.

Obi-Wan folded his hands awkwardly in his lap. He glanced briefly at Palpatine, but he sat up straight and stared at the stage.

The lights slowly faded, plunging the hall into total darkness, and the gentle but tragic music that Obi-Wan knew by heart started playing. Sighing softly, he leaned back on the soft back of the chair and closed his eyes, enjoying the music that gradually carried him out of reality into the world of enchanted princesses, evil wizards and all-powerful love.

This ballet has had several productions. The plot had always remained the same, but the ending could be different. This was one of the reasons why Obi-Wan liked this ballet so much. Not only because of the immortal music that has survived more than one thousand years, but also because of the anticipation that he felt every time he went to the theater - how exactly would the story end today? Would the prince be able to save his beloved princess and kill the evil sorcerer? Or not? Or would the princess protect the prince instead? Maybe all three main characters would die? It was amazing how the same music could convey such a variety of emotions, and each director could interpret it in his own way.

Obi-Wan didn’t even notice how he plunged headlong into the performance, and only when, at the solemn end of the first scene of the ballet, a soldier in armor entered the box, said something to Palpatine, and they left together - only then Obi-Wan emerged for a moment from daydreaming back to the real world. He turned his head and looked at Anakin, their eyes locked. Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows in question. At his unspoken question, Anakin shook his head - the Jedi didn’t believe him. Obi-Wan was about to ask something, but at that moment Palpatine returned and took his place. In the bright light that illuminated the circular stage, Obi-Wan saw his joyous smile.

Palpatine turned to Anakin and said:

“I've just been informed that our intelligence has found out where General Grievous is. He is hiding in the Utapau system.”

Obi-Wan didn't want to eavesdrop on their conversation, but at the same time he wanted to know what they were talking about. He concentrated on the Force and listened.

"This is great news," Anakin replied. “I’m sure the Council will send the most experienced fighters for him.”

“That is you,” Palpatine chuckled. “I doubt there is anyone in the Order more suited to this mission.”

“You flatter me, sir. In any case, none of the Jedi can handle Grievous alone. Alas, he turned out to be too strong an opponent. And...” Anakin paused, then added quietly, “I'd rather stay on Coruscant.”

Palpatine nodded in understanding and turned to Obi-Wan for a moment.

“I understand your concerns, Anakin,” the Chancellor nodded, turning back to the knight. “But catching Grievous will be our top priority, the Republic cannot afford another failure. Obi-Wan will be fine. He's safe on Coruscant. But if you want, I can ask the Jedi to guard him around the clock…”

"No," Anakin blurted out sharply. “No need for Jedi. I don't trust them.”

“Something happened?”

Obi-Wan tensed - he also wanted to know what happened in the Order and why Anakin was so categorical.

"I..." Skywalker sighed heavily. “This is because of my visions. I'm afraid that the person with a lightsaber in my dream might be a Jedi, not a Sith. I don’t want to risk it.”

Obi-Wan could no longer hear the music or see the scene, focusing entirely on the conversation. He didn’t understand why Anakin was talking so openly about it with Palpatine, who was the Sith Lord. He seemed to be in doubt. It was as if he had decided to side with the Sith himself, voluntarily to protect Obi-Wan from the shadowy threat of his own nightmares.

“I thought the Jedi were merciful and didn't kill in vain,” Palpatine said. “Isn't that the cornerstone of their teachings?”

"The Jedi Order is not what it should be," Anakin said, surprised at the truth of his words.

The Jedi really stopped being messengers of peace. They proved to be weak and helpless in the face of the manipulation of the Sith, and their Code has long since become obsolete. They happily rush into battle, thinking less and less about the consequences of their actions. Anakin swallowed - they didn’t want to see the truth and preferred to sit cowardly in the darkness, clinging to centuries-old traditions that they should have forgotten.

Applause was heard in the hall. Obi-Wan got distracted from their conversation and focused back on the show for a moment. The corps de ballet bowed and simultaneously left the stage, leaving only the main character in the center. The bright warm light gave way to a cold blue, and the orchestra played an alarming, minor melody - the main theme of this ballet.

“Have you ever heard the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?” Palpatine asked suddenly.

“No...?” Anakin replied uncertainly after a pause, but there was obvious curiosity in his voice.

“I thought not. It’s not a story the Jedi would tell you. It is a Sith legend.”

Obi-Wan frowned. The darkness of the hall merged with the Dark side of the Force, and Palpatine's voice sounded clear over the tragic music. He spoke slowly, as if telling his favorite story:

“Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midichlorians to create life… He had such a knowledge of the Dark side, he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying.”

Obi-Wan turned his head to look at Palpatine and Anakin. The young Jedi looked intrigued.

“He could actually save people from death?” he asked.

The orchestra began to play louder, but even he could not block the chancellor's voice.

“The Dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural.” 

“What happened to him?”

“He became so powerful… the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually, of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep.”

Obi-Wan flinched. Was Palpatine talking about himself? He tried to reach out to Anakin in the Force, tell him not to listen to the Sith, but stumbled upon the fog surrounding them. Palpatine wouldn’t let him interfere.

Obi-Wan clenched his hands into fists.

The orchestra struck a powerful chord and gradually faded and slowed down.

“Ironic...” the Sith chuckled. “He could save others from death, but not himself.”

“Is it possible to learn this power?” Anakin asked quietly over the soft music, and even for Obi-Wan, who was one chair away from him, his voice seemed deafening.

The dense fog of the Force turned completely black, along with the dark final chord of the music.

“Not from a Jedi,” replied the Sith.

***  
“It's true?” Obi-Wan asked when they returned home from the theater.

“What exactly?”

“About Darth Plagueis,” Kenobi whispered. “Did you kill him?.. Your master?”

Palpatine chuckled.

“These are the laws of the Sith. He knew what he was doing when he took me as an apprentice, and was doomed to die by my hand from the very first day.”

Obi-Wan unbuttoned the collar and pulled a long cloak from his shoulders.

“So your own apprentice, whoever he is, will sooner or later kill you,” he said thoughtfully.

"Hardly." Palpatine grinned ominously. “The accumulated knowledge, skills and secrets were passed from master to apprentice for thousands of years, until finally Plagueis, blinded by his own power, began to implement the Great Plan, but I will become the one who will carry out its final stage - the complete destruction of the Jedi.”

“But for what? What have they done to you?”

Palpatine walked to the wide window and stared into the distance, where the Jedi Temple rose pompously in the clean air among the skyscrapers and transport lines.

“They are hypocrites who think they are sages and single-handedly endowed themselves with the power to decide who to help in difficult times and who to bypass, but over time, even this has ceased to have any meaning for them. Now money, reputation and influence decide everything for them. Business has become more important than morality, and morality as such has become distorted beyond recognition. Will I not do them a favor? By destroying such thinking in the bud, another order, or even several of them, can appear in their place, and they will be engaged in the ways of the Force, and not in politics.”

Obi-Wan said nothing to this. He had already tried more than once to convince Palpatine, but it was all in vain. The Sith would not stray from his path, especially when the goal was so close.

"And," Sidious added, turning slightly and glancing over his shoulder at Obi-Wan. The city lights gleamed ominously in his eyes. "I truly have no intention of killing you, and the swordsman in Anakin's visions is without a doubt a Jedi. They will kill you, my dear, sure that you are the Sith Lord, even though you and I both know the truth.”

Obi-Wan sat on the edge of the living room couch. His gaze went blank. He felt that Palpatine was telling the truth - he was not going to kill him. So it would be the Jedi after all. But how? Why? No, no, they wouldn't... Obi-Wan couldn’t imagine the circumstances in which a faceless Jedi would stab him with a lightsaber. He still hoped that Anakin's vision wouldn’t come true, but every day the hope faded, and Obi-Wan didn’t know what to do. He didn't want to die; but he couldn’t allow Anakin, deceived by Palpatine, to betray the Jedi out of the illusory hope of saving him from a certain death.

Sighing, he got up from the couch and silently walked into his bedroom.

***  
Obi-Wan was awakened by the call.

He lazily reached out with his hand, took the comlink and sleepily replied:

“Yes?..”

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin's worried voice came from the other side. “Are you okay?”

"Yes, Ani, I'm fine..." Obi-Wan glanced at his watch. It was five in the morning. Even the Coruscant sun hasn't risen yet. “Something happened?”

Anakin paused. Then he asked:

“I woke you up, didn’t I?”

“To be honest, yes. Everything is fine?”

“I just… I called to see if you were okay,” the Jedi muttered.

Obi-Wan wrapped himself tighter in the blanket, not intending to get up earlier than usual.

“You had a nightmare again, huh? I'm fine, really. No one is standing over me with a lightsaber,” he chuckled, and, not without irony, thought to himself that despite everything, the apartment on 500 Republica was the safest place. No one could possibly walk past the Sith.

"I'm glad," Anakin said. “Sorry to wake you up.”

“It’s okay. I understand.”

There was silence. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and listened to it.

"I don't know what to do, Obi-Wan," Anakin said suddenly. “I'm so afraid... I'm afraid of losing you. But the Jedi don't believe me. They don't want to see the truth. They don't understand me.”

“Anakin, I understand that you are confused. But you mustn't listen to Palpatine. He's a Sith. He will deceive you. He…”

“Do you think it's true?” Anakin interrupted. “That with the help of the Dark side you can save someone from death?”

"Anakin, no, don't even think about it," Obi-Wan opened his eyes. “Don't take his side. The Dark side of the Force will not bring you happiness, only suffering, and I don't want you to…”

He stopped without finishing.

"I don't want to lose you," Anakin said again. “I love you. And I will kill him.”

Obi-Wan swallowed.

“No, Anakin, please. He is more powerful than you, I am afraid that you cannot handle him alone.”

“But what should I do then?”

"Try talking to the Jedi again," Obi-Wan suggested. “Try to convince them.”

“It's useless,” Anakin sighed. “They think you are deceiving me, that you are using me to mislead the Jedi. And that's why I'm afraid. I'm afraid that because of the wrong conclusion, they will come for you and…” He hesitated for a moment. “I will not go to Utapau. I will stay here on Coruscant. With you.”

“Anakin…”

“Once again, I'm sorry I woke you up,” he said hastily and hung up.

Obi-Wan sighed. Putting his comlink aside, he rolled over to the other side, closed his eyes, and fell into an unsettling slumber.

***  
“Anakin said that the Chancellor is the Sith Lord.”

“Palpatine?” Kit Fisto stared at Master Mundi as if his head had suddenly retracted and became half as short.

“That was to be expected of him,” snorted Mace. “He covers Kenobi. We shouldn't have told him about our suspicions.”

“But it's too late now,” Master Kolar added. “We meant well... But he chose the side and, alas, not ours. Now Kenobi can easily slip away from us again.”

“We must act immediately,” Saesee Tiin said. “Master Mundi, as soon as Grievous is captured, we will immediately catch the Sith.”

“All hope is on you and Shaak Ti,” Mace nodded, agreeing with the master. “May the Force be with you.”

“May the Force be with you,” Ki-Adi-Mundi answered them and boarded the ship, where Master Ti was already waiting for him, to go together to Utapau, where, according to rumors, General Grievous was hiding.

The four masters silently watched the ship's departure as it went higher and higher into the sunny sky of Coruscant. As soon as it was in the upper stream of the military transport, the Jedi exchanged glances.

"It will be a blow for Palpatine," Kit Fisto sighed. “What a pity. Obi-Wan seemed to be such a good person.”

Saesee Tiin snorted angrily:

“Who would have thought that the Sith had stooped to the point of sleeping their way to the top.”

“We're going to have to give Chancellor Palpatine all our support,” Mace Windu said. “His close connection to the Sith Lord will compromise him as a leader, despite the fact that he is innocent; the senate will probably want to remove him. We don’t want another split of the Republic.”

“Perhaps if we convince him that resignation is the best solution, a coup and a split can be avoided,” Kit Fisto suggested, stroking his chin thoughtfully. “There are good candidates in the Senate who are as annoyed as we are with the recent amendments. I heard that the Delegation 2000 sent a petition to the Chancellor to revoke the Sector Governance Decree. But as far as I know, the petition was declined.”

“I fear that under Kenobi's influence, Palpatine will sooner or later disperse the Jedi Order,” Mace said. “But worst of all, the Senate majority supported the idea of an amendment to the Security Act.”

The masters frowned. When this amendment, allowing the Chancellor of the Republic to disperse the Jedi Order at any time, became known, the Jedi outrage knew no bounds. Even Yoda, for all his innate optimism, was saggy. He tried to speak with the Chancellor, but he assured him that there would be no consequences for the Jedi, that this amendment was only needed to centralize command of the army during the war time. But Mace and the other masters didn’t find any relief whatsoever.

“Where is Skywalker now?” asked Windu suddenly.

The Jedi looked at each other.

“We must summon him back to the Temple under any pretext. He shouldn't contact Kenobi,” added Mace and pulled out his comlink.

***  
Anakin was at the Melida/Daan embassy in Obi-Wan's office. He stood by the window and silently watched the Coruscant traffic. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, sat at his desk, hands folded, staring into nowhere.

Both were silent. Both felt in the Force some kind of inevitability and each other's emotions - Anakin's fear, Obi-Wan's nervousness, a kind of doom...

"You have to let them arrest me," Obi-Wan said quietly.

Anakin turned sharply to him and announced:

“Never.”

"Anakin, listen to me." Obi-Wan got up from the table and walked close to him. “They will only arrest me and put me in prison in the depths of the Temple. But very quickly they will realize that they were wrong, and Sheev... He will reveal himself, and then the Jedi will have no doubts about the real identity of the Sith Lord.”

"No, Obi-Wan, I can't let that happen." Anakin put his hands on his shoulders. “They will kill you. I have seen that. I don’t want.”

“If I surrender without a fight, they will have no reason to kill me.” Obi-Wan smiled, trying to cheer the Jedi Knight, but he only shook his head and hugged him tightly.

“No, Obi-Wan. Anything but this.”

There was silence again.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and rested his head on Anakin's shoulder.

“What if we call Master Jinn?” Anakin suggested. ”He could help us.”

"No," Obi-Wan chuckled. “He won't help me.”

“But…”

“He won't help _me_. Plus, we have no idea where he is. It may take him weeks to get to Coruscant, but I fear that by then Palpatine will have staged a coup and declared an empire. No, let's do it my way. I have a premonition that everything will happen today. Therefore, I will return home. And when the Jedi come, I will surrender without a fight.”

He wriggled out of Anakin's embrace, just as the Jedi's comlink rang.

“Yes, Master Windu?” Anakin replied wearily.

“Skywalker, you are needed at the Temple. Immediately.”

Anakin was about to protest, but Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

“Yes, master. Already on my way.” The Jedi turned off his comlink and sighed heavily. “They want to divide us. They want to keep me under surveillance until it's over. They don't want me to stop them from grabbing you!”

“Calm down, Anakin. Perhaps something important has happened.”

“If something important happened, I would be told so directly. No, they just don't want me to be with you. Because they suspect you.”

“I think it will be best if you return to the Temple,” Obi-Wan said softly. “I understand that you don’t trust the Jedi, but they mean well. Now they are the only ones who can resist Palpatine, and you must be with them when he reveals himself.”

“But…”

"Don't worry about me," Obi-Wan smiled. “I'll be fine.”

"Promise me," Anakin held him again. “Promise that everything will be fine.”

“I promise, Ani. But you also promise me that you will not do stupid things. Let everything take its course. I believe that everything will be fine in the end.”

Anakin chuckled.

"I would like to share your optimism," he said, and after awkwardly kissing Obi-Wan on the cheek, he replied, "I promise."

***  
In a darkened room around a round hologram map, the Jedi were holding council when the commander of the 212nd Legion under the command of Ki-Adi-Mundi contacted them.

“Generals Mundi and Ti have tracked down General Grievous,” the clone reported. “We launched an attack.”

“Thank you, Commander,” Mace replied and turned to Anakin, whom he had been keeping in sight for almost the whole day. “Anakin, report this to the chancellor. In person only,” he added sternly. “Then immediately return to the Temple. Perhaps your help will be needed on Utapau.”

Windu knew perfectly well that Anakin wasn’t happy with any of this, but he still knew that the young knight wouldn’t dare to disobey him. Even though he was in such confusion that it was felt by every other Jedi, he nevertheless unquestioningly fulfilled all of Mace's orders today.

“Yes, Master,” Anakin replied dutifully, bowed and left the hall.

“I suggest we stop here for now,” Mace told the rest of the Jedi. “We will wait for news from masters Mundi and Ti.”

The holograms of the other Jedi faded out, while the others followed Anakin out of the room.

Only Mace Windu, Kit Fisto and Saesee Tiin were left at the table.

"I can sense many shatterpoints in Skywalker," Mace remarked. “He is confused. His actions can both end the war or make the situation worse.”

“What should we do?” Master Fisto asked.

“Hmm, I'm afraid that due to his close relationship with Kenobi, Anakin will choose the wrong side, but so far he hasn't given us a reason to doubt himself. Perhaps this is how he tries not to lose Kenobi's trust in order to get closer to him and catch him in the act?..” Mace sighed and shook his head. “I think that we still have to act today. While Anakin is with the Chancellor, he will not be able to warn Kenobi or help him.”

When Mace said goodbye to Master Fisto, instructing him to keep his comlink on and stay ready, Saesee Tiin called out to him:

“Mace, wait!”

“Saesee?” Korun was surprised. “Do you have any objections?”

“No,” the iktotchi lowered his voice and took Mace aside. “But I’m questioning... the consistency of our plan.”

“Do you think it was worthwhile to inform the Grand Master?”

“I don’t know. I trust your decisions, Mace. But this is a very risky undertaking.” Saesee shook his horned head. “If we turn out to be wrong, we will lose all the advantages, discrediting ourselves. At the same time, the Sith will obtain complete freedom to retaliate, which in such conditions will most likely be the end for us. Perhaps if we had shared our plans with Master Yoda, he could have prepared the Order for resistance. In case…”

Tiin involuntarily tightened his grip on the hilt of his saber.

“…If suddenly none of us can continue our duty. You know what I mean.”

The Master nodded slowly and, exhaling, leaned against the wall, intently twirling the elongated shape of the comlink in his fingers. Saesee came closer.

“You know that I am on your side. I am not asking you to explain all your motives to me. But answer me one question, Mace - are we ready to lose?”

“Yes,” Windu said finally. “We are ready. By excluding the grand master from the plan, we will give him the opportunity to protect the Order in case the Chancellor and the public turn against the Jedi. He will be able to shift all the responsibility onto the four of us, and take the rest out of the fire.”

He paused.

“In addition, in this regard, there initially was no unpunished path. And you and I both understand that very well, don't we, Saesee?”

Iktotchi clasped his hands under his chest and chuckled in understanding.

“Even if we do the right thing, Yoda will be extremely unhappy with our willfulness. And I'm afraid this time the matter will not be limited to simple conversations.”

“Yes. Heads will roll this time.”

***  
Palpatine was in his office looking at the holographic maps of the Outer Rim, where the intense battles between the Republic and the Separatists were raging, but his thoughts were on different matters. He had a presentiment that something important was about to happen today. The Force froze, hummed, the tension was felt everywhere he went; but no matter how much he tried to look into the future, he couldn’t see exactly what was going to happen. He couldn't help feeling that this was due to Anakin's nightmares, and thus somehow related to Obi-Wan. Could the Jedi decide to strike today?

Sidious had several options in case Obi-Wan was captured. The main one was to immediately issue Order 66 to the clones to exterminate the Jedi, take the Temple and make himself and Obi-Wan victims. Another plan - which was more difficult and risky, but which would bring more pleasure - was to wait until the Jedi realized their mistake, and only then with unsurpassed pleasure to destroy them and eradicate their culture once and for all.

But the more Palpatine thought about it, the more melancholy he became. As if something in all this was wrong, as if he didn’t take into account something important...

Anakin walked quietly into the office and stood awkwardly in front of the Chancellor's desk. Palpatine turned off the screen and focused on the Jedi.

"Chancellor," Anakin bowed his head. “We just got a message from Utapau. Generals Mundi and Tee engaged Grievous.”

"Excellent, my boy, excellent," Palpatine smiled weakly. Grievous's fate no longer played any role in the plan.

A depressing silence fell in the office. Anakin glared at him, as if trying to decide whether to kill him right now or wait, and Palpatine even admired his restraint - they both knew that Anakin had no chance against him in a one-to-one fight, and the young man still decided not to go into trouble.

Palpatine chuckled. He knew that Anakin knew about his real identity. It wasn't hard to guess that Obi-Wan had told him about this. But the boy still doubted. He still clung to the teachings of the Jedi and was in no hurry to accept the Dark side, although he was very close to this.

"Did you dream about Obi-Wan dying again?" Palpatine asked sympathetically.

Anakin swallowed and lowered his head to hide his rage-filled gaze.

“Yes,” he whispered.

The Chancellor rose from the table and walked slowly to Anakin. Walking past him, he stepped just as slowly towards the adjoining room, and Anakin walked alongside him out of habit, as always listening to his guidance.

“The Jedi are blind,” the Sith said, as if stating a fact. “They are afraid to admit their mistakes. They fear and neglect the Dark side, but this approach is fundamentally wrong. If one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the Jedi. After all, how to understand which side is more powerful and useful, if you do not study both of them?”

Anakin listened closely, and Palpatine gave him a confidential smile.

“Or maybe the Jedi know the mysteries of the Dark side, but hide them from others?” He continued. “You must admit, Anakin, the broader your knowledge, the more complete your understanding of the Force. One side without the other is nothing, they cannot exist separately, but only together, creating a balance…”

“This is wrong,” Anakin objected. “Balance is the Light side, and the Dark side is its desecration, imbalance…”

“You say that because the Jedi taught you that. The Dark side of the Force is not the embodiment of evil, it is just a tool that can be useful even for the Jedi in their eternal struggle. Doesn't Master Windu use the Dark side techniques? And isn't he considered one of the most powerful Jedi of our time?”

Anakin frowned viciously. To this he had nothing to say - Palpatine was right. Even among the Jedi today there were those who in one way or another touched the Dark side of the Force, and this didn’t prevent them from remaining Jedi, serving the Order, and even being on the High Council.

"No wonder the Jedi didn’t notice the return of the Sith," Palpatine added, smiling. “If you don’t know the weapons of your enemies, then you can forget about the victory. I know all the Jedi techniques, I know what they are capable of; therefore I am stronger than them. Therefore, the victory will be mine. Isn't it obvious, Anakin? Join me.”

They stopped. Anakin walked around the Chancellor and stood face to face with him.

"Do you want me to betray the Order and side with the Sith?" The Jedi snorted, but Palpatine could sense his hesitation in the Force.

"Are the Jedi worth your loyalty? Those who never trusted you, despised you for your origins and feared you because of your innate power, skillfully developed under the guidance of Master Jinn. The Order, which never became your real home, your real family. The Order that strangles itself with the web of its own outdated traditions and prohibitions. Anakin…”

Anakin swallowed and bit his lip.

Seeing that he was still in doubt, Palpatine sighed, stepped back and looked into the distance, thoughtfully and sadly.

"I want to protect Obi-Wan just like you," he said quietly. “Only together will we be able to resist the Jedi when they come for him to capture and execute him.”

"Obi-Wan will be safe if I turn you over to the Council," Anakin snapped angrily.

“But your own feelings compromise you in the eyes of the Order. They didn't believe you. And they will not believe you.”

The vibration of the activated saber.

Anakin extended the edge of the blue light blade to Palpatine's throat.

“What's stopping me from killing you right now?”

“The Jedi will turn against you for killing the Chancellor,” Palpatine replied as if nothing had happened. “The Republic will plunge into chaos, and then nothing will save Obi-Wan from a certain death.”

Anakin sighed loudly and reluctantly turned off his lightsaber.

“Learn to know the Dark side of the Force, Anakin. And we will be able to save the one we love.”

***  
Mace Windu stared dully at his reflection in the mirror on the inside of the cabinet panel.

They were due to leave for 500 Republica very soon, so he briefly returned to his apartment for a quick wash and change.

Fastening his belt, he tugged at the hem of his robe and straightened the tabards. Unfortunately, unlike the new clean clothes, the master's thoughts did not clear up at all, all returning to their conversation with Saesee and still remaining heavy and gloomy.

The Korun closed his eyes for a second, and then loudly slammed the cabinet panel, which didn’t have time to close automatically, and went to the table by the window. Their allegiance was to the Order, to the Republic and to democracy. And they will do what they must.

A sudden, restless flash in the Force, somewhere very very close, made him flinch and turn towards the front door. Someone on the other side knocked softly, urgently asking for his attention.

Mace, checking the emitter of his lightsaber blade, snapped his fingers, closing the contacts of the lock. Eeth Koth, agitated, practically ran into the room.

The lightsaber was immediately left on the table, and the Korun's arms tightly wrapped around the Jedi's shoulders, impulsively pressing him to himself and squeezing his thin back.

“I felt your presence in the Force…” whispered Windu in Zabrak's ear. “What are you doing out here?”

“I was so worried about you,” Eeth looked up inquiringly at the master. “You didn’t meet me after the meeting, although you promised, you put mental shields around you, even on our bond... And I thought... I thought you could use my support.”

A tired, sad sigh escaped from the Master of the Council, and he bent down slightly to gratefully press his cheek against his beloved's tattooed one.

“It's this war, Eeth. You can see yourself how it destroys the very foundations of the Republic. And you know very well that I cannot sit back and watch as everything we fought for perishes.”

“Oh,” the Zabrak also mumbled sadly and lowered his eyes, gently burying his nose in the other’s neck. “I know.”

They felt silent, holding each other, just enjoying the long-awaited opportunity to touch, feel each other's warmth - since Eeth was expelled from the Council, their moments in private have only become less frequent and shorter. After three months of rehabilitation, the Iridonian was officially discharged from the medical sector, but the way back to the Generals remained closed for him. Eeth kept his rank of master and even built himself a new lightsaber - but helping the Council for Reconciliation with mediations of senatorial disputes and organizing humanitarian missions remained his only occupation, which, of course, didn’t bring much joy to any of them.

“You do realize what is happening with the Jedi Order now?” Mace gently stroked Eeth’s back, feeling the sharp shoulder blades shaking under the consular tunic. “How much does the war weigh on all of us?”

“Yes... Listen, Mace,” the Zabrak, in turn, sighed softly under a warm palm and nervously bit his lip. “Have you ever considered that we may be on the wrong side?”

“What do you mean?”

“What if the Jedi were never supposed to support either side of the conflict? What if we were to remain neutral? Look at the Republic we fought for so much. On pompous ambassadors who consider us their obedient pets, on ordinary Republicans, who now associate the word ‘Jedi’ only with the crackling of a lightsaber under the rain of laser blaster bolts, on constant corruption scandals in the Senate... What if the democracy we thought we were serving no longer exists?”

The Master of the Order bowed his head.

“I don’t believe that. We are still responsible for the Republic. And it is in our power to save it.”

“By raising even more weapons on the barricades? But this is wrong! This war represents a failure to listen, you know?”

Eeth’s eyes gleamed feverishly, as if he had finally decided to express something that had long haunted him.

“You're close to the Chancellor, Mace. Of all the Jedi, you and the Grand Master are closer than anyone! We need to convince him to stop the fighting and let diplomacy take the lead. I spent a lot of time in the Senate, and I am sure it is not too late to return to the dialogue, if we make an effort…”

To Eeth’s surprise, the Korun didn’t even listen to the end, wincing and cutting him off in mid-sentence.

“Don't ask me to do that! If you want to, try, submit a proposal to the Senate through your acquaintances, where that kind of a request belongs. But don't ask me to start the dialogue. We have already seen that diplomacy is powerless here.”

The Zabrak blinked in confusion, genuinely puzzled by such a harsh reaction.

“What is it?”

“Nothing.”

Mace shrugged his shoulders, relieving tension, and looked away.

“Sorry. I’m just tired.”

“Don't do this.” Eeth frowned. “Don’t shut me out. Let me help you.”

He ran his finger along the fold of the robe on the Korun's chest. His hands were shaking slightly, but he couldn’t understand why - because of his own stress levels, which after the second day on their feet were also at the limit, because of a bad feeling that suddenly curled up like a prickly Isalamiri lizard in his stomach, or because of his anxiety for the Mace's current state, who clearly had something heavy on his mind.

“Kiss me? Like you did in that hall, after the Concordance of Fealty,” he quieted down and smiled slightly at the sudden warm memory. “When there was nothing but our love… No politics, no plotting, no war.”

When Windu's lips gently touched his own, Eeth closed his eyes, trying in vain to catch the very inspiring, light sensation that he remembered that moment nineteen years ago, after uttering solemn vows. But despite all the efforts, the kiss came out somehow mournful, as if only a pale shadow of those distant days.

The Zabrak sighed heavily and softly pulled away.

“You know, maybe we should stop hiding our relationship. I'm sure there will be sympathizers in the Order... We are not alone! And then it will be easier for all of us. Remember how happy Obi-Wan and Palpatine were all this time? Not hiding from anyone under the cloaks of deception.”

"How can you tell me about Obi-Wan?" Mace protested indignantly. “And what's more - how can you talk about his relationship with the Chancellor? Obi-Wan is a Sith Lord, and sincere love is unknown to the Sith. All his smiles to the public were just smoke and mirrors, nothing - all in order to ensure himself access to absolute power! Don't you remember our conversation?”

“I remember,” Eeth muttered bitterly in an undertone. “You... told me terrible things. That Obi-Wan turned to the Dark side, ana that he... he needed the Chancellor only for monstrous manipulation. But... But he didn't seem like that at all to me. When I was with him there, in 500 Republica, he was really scared and worried. A Sith couldn't play that well.”

Eeth shook his head.

“And despite all of this, despite the fact that he felt bad, he still suggested that I leave him and instead return to you,” he smiled weakly. “Only a Jedi would do that. A Sith doesn't care about others’ feelings.”

Mace froze.

"You… you told Kenobi? You told him about us?”

“Yes... But no, not exactly. I only said that I was also worried about the battle, because his husband had been kidnapped and he needed some support. He only knows that I have feelings for someone in the Order. I swear I didn't mention any names! And he said he was worried about me. And he really wanted to help me! He can't be a Sith, Mace, please trust me!”

“What you did…” the Korun's voice steeled. “It was stupid. And reckless. And what if he used your attachment to me against you? Have you thought about it?”

"Obi-Wan is not the Sith we're looking for! This is a mistake, I'm sure! Let me talk to him! He trusts me, and I can find out the truth, I just need…”

“No,” the Master of the Order snapped shortly. “I forbid you to contact Kenobi. Especially not after you yourself gave him the perfect leverage to manipulate you.”

“But…”

“I said no. Did you hear me, Eeth? Plus we don't need to talk to anyone anymore. In a couple of hours he will tell us everything himself.”

The Zabrak was about to object, but stopped short. He was slowly beginning to understand the meaning of what Windu had just said.

“What are you up to? What do you want to do to him?”

Mace already regretted his intemperance - he didn’t plan to tell Eeth about this venture from the beginning, because he knew that the horned Master would be against it. But a word spoken is past recalling.

“We will arrest the Sith,” he replied. “Today. This is our best option. Before Kenobi figures out what is going on and hurts the Chancellor... or anyone else.”

“This is madness, Mace!” Eeth squeezed out in a shrunken voice, still not believing what he had heard. “Without any evidence, without approval... You will be accused of treason! Give up this idea, while there is still a chance. Kenobi is innocent. And you will incur the wrath of not only the real Sith Lord, but the entire Republic!”

“You only say that because Kenobi _wanted_ to appear innocent to you. Think rationally. Obi-Wan used your emotions to try and turn you against the Order!”

Eeth shook his head desperately.

“This is not true, no! He didn't do anything like that! Mace, please... This crazy idea will not lead to anything good,” he reached out to wrap his hand around the master's cheek. “Mace, all I want is your love... And you want to derail the last that remains of our peaceful efforts!”

Mace covered Eeth's fingers with his own palm and lowered his chin grimly.

“Love won't save you, Eeth, I have been already proven this. My love alone is not enough to protect - not you, not the Order, not the Republic. But Kenobi's arrest will put an end to the Sith rule in the galaxy.”

“Even if you're right... But at what cost? You're a good person, Mace, don't do this!”

“I won’t lose you the way I lost many others. Not you, dear,” Windu pressed Zabrak's hand to his chest, against his heart for a split second. “And I am more powerful than Kenobi never dreamed of. I will deal with the Sith. And I'm doing it for you... to protect you.”

Eeth’s face filled with genuine horror.

“Stay with me, I beg you! We will come up with another plan, together! Help me to contact the Senate, Obi-Wan, to find out the truth…” the Iridonian, obeying the sudden impulse, grabbed Windu with both his hands, clinging to him as if he intended to hold Mace in place by the strength of his embrace only. “Let us leave this nightmare behind while we still can!”

“Don't you see?” Mace said in irritation, becoming more and more infuriated with every second. “We don't have to follow the lead of the Sith who had taken over the Senate anymore. I will bring peace to our Republic. I will arrest Kenobi and this will all be over. And if he really loves Palpatine, he won't resist. And if he will... I am more powerful than Obi-Wan. I can easily defeat him! I… I can even kill him if I have to!”

Eeth only swallowed, still shaking his head in disbelief, and involuntarily released his grip, stepping back a step from the Korun. Mace did not seem to notice that movement.

“The death of one, only one Sith for the sake of the entire galaxy... And together, you and I can rebuild the Order, Eeth! No war, no countless casualties! We'll make things the way we want them to be!“ Windu held out his palm to the Zabrak as if in invitation.

“I don't believe what I'm hearing...” the horned Master jerked back, as if burned, and took a couple more steps to the side. Tears flashed in his eyes. "You’ve changed!… Before, you would never have turned your back on Obi-Wan without a single proof... You wouldn’t have stooped to a secret conspiracy, at night... You... You are no better than this Sith, whoever he is!"

A flash of rage that echoed from the Master of the Order in the Force made Eeth stumble.

"I don't want to hear anymore about Obi-Wan!" barked Windu. “We have every reason to suspect him. Kenobi was aligned against the Jedi already after Melida/Daan. And you - you are now siding with him!”

“I don't know you anymore!” the Zabrak sniffed, choking on barely suppressed sobs. “Mace... you're breaking my hearts! You are going down a path I can’t follow!”

“You only say that because of Obi-Wan, because of his influence. Master Ti shouldn't have let you stay alone with him.”

“I say that because of what you’ve done... what you plan to do!” Eeth sobbed again, squeezing into the wall, against which he rested his back while gradually retreating further and further. “Stop! Stop now... come back! I love you!”

But Windu remained adamant:

“You're not in your senses. Kenobi turned you against me. But he won't take you away from me!”

And then time seemed to wind up like a tight spring and froze, waiting for the final shot. Eeth was still whispering something - Mace saw his lips moving in some kind of a plea. But he did not hear his words. He was hesitating. Then he resolutely clenched his teeth and with a visible effort throwed his hand forward, towards the zabrak.

“I'm sorry, Eeth,” the words slowly, one after another, imprinted into the suddenly suffocatingly thickened silence of the room. “But it's for your own good.”

An invisible weight fell on the back of the Iridonian's head, pressing lightly. Eeth’s eyes widened. He wasn't crying anymore. He only looked at Mace, stunned, shocked.

“No... Mace... Please…”

The pressure on the back of his head increased as the other invisible hand closed over his mouth. Eeth desperately tried with the last of his strength to still say something - but then the Zabrak's eyes rolled back, and he went limp without a sound, falling to the floor in a swoon.

“Eeth!”

Mace ran to the unconscious body, kneeling beside it, and hastily grabbed the thin wrist in his palm - to his apparent relief, a slight even pulse could be felt under the tender creamy skin. Exhaling, Windu bowed his head sadly.

“I hope you will forgive me, sweetheart. But you have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind, and now it will be better for you not to interfere until we deal with him.”

The Jedi Master picked up the zabrak's body in his arms and, grabbing him more comfortably under his back and knees, gently pressed him to his chest. The way to the Master Koth’s room was short - the living quarters of the High Council's masters in the Temple were all located on the same floor, and Eeth, thanks to Windu's own petition, even after being expelled from the Council, was allowed not to move to another level, where all other masters were accomodated.

Carefull lowering Eeth's fragile body on his bed, Mace brushed away the tears from the corners of his eyes with a thumb and gently stroked the loose dark strands of his hair before activating the commlink and contacting the Medical Corps to inform that Master Eeth Koth felt unwell in his quaters.

Then Mace got up and, after throwing one last glance at the horned master's face, frozen as if in silent pleading, he added firmly:

“I see through the lies of this failed Jedi. And I do not fear him or his Dark Side. Today, by getting rid of the Sith, we will bring the long-awaited peace, justice, freedom and security to our beloved Republic.”

***  
The time was approaching relentlessly.

Obi-Wan sat on the living room couch, a glass of sweet white wine on a low coffee table in front of him.

He returned home immediately after speaking with Anakin at the Melida/Daan embassy, but growing anxiety kept him from relaxing. He wandered around the penthouse, not knowing how to keep himself busy, skipped lunch, not feeling hungry; tried to meditate, but the colors thickened in the Force, and it was almost impossible to break through the darkness. Towards evening, tired of the constant tension, he poured himself some wine and settled himself in an absolutely quiet living room, as if expecting guests.

Rising abruptly, he walked over to the panoramic window and gazed thoughtfully at the burning sunset. The sun was already halfway behind the Coruscant skyscrapers, which cast deep shadows across the city's lower levels. Obi-Wan shifted his gaze slightly to the left, where the Senate Building, the center of the Republic, and the lair of the world's worst beast stood next to the skyscraper.

Everything seemed to freeze. Time. The Force. Thoughts.

The calm before the storm, even the anxiety that tormented him all day retreated, leaving a place for absolute emptiness.

Maybe it was not too late to fix everything? Wasn’t it too late to change the course of history, to prevent the inevitable? Obi-Wan sighed as if he wanted to say something to someone, but closed his mouth and swallowed. What's the use now...

But was he doing the right thing?

Obi-Wan turned his gaze to the right, where the monolithic Jedi Temple towered in the distance, illuminated by the fiery sun, drawing attention to itself.

How afraid he was. He was afraid that nothing would work out, that nothing would go according to plan, that Anakin's nightmares would come true and that it wouldn’t lead to anything good. He was afraid for Anakin - a young man was sometimes unpredictable, especially if he gave himself up to his own emotions.

The Jedi Temple looked tragic in the light of the setting sun, and Obi-Wan couldn't explain where the feeling came from. The Temple, like a living organism, towered over the city as a symbol of hope, not suspecting that it was standing on the edge of an abyss, one step away from inevitable death.

The silence of the room pressed on Obi-Wan, as if his ears were covered with cotton. He felt cut off from the world, despite the fact that a city stretched out before him, living its own life, tireless, energetic. Even his head was empty, as if Obi-Wan had plunged into a deep trance - he saw everything, heard everything, felt everything, but at the same time, nothing bothered him.

There is no emotion. There is peace.

The wait was killing him, but he felt that very soon everything would happen.

Turning away from the window, Obi-Wan seemed to dive back into reality. The rays of the sunset merged with the red walls of the living room. The white wine in the glass turned deep orange. Walking to the table, Obi-Wan took the glass in his hand and drained it in one gulp.

***  
Palpatine closed the drawer and stood up. A beautiful sunset illuminated his office, and he walked to the window, looking out over the capital of the Republic. Rare shuttles flew over the city, soaring high in the sky. Palpatine followed one of them until his gaze caught on 500 Republica, which dominated the Senate District like a tower.

Palpatine frowned. He was close to defeating the Jedi, he knew it. There was nothing left to finally push Anakin onto the path of Darkness, but with or without him - the Jedi would soon be destroyed. They were about to take the wrong step, blame the wrong person, and this would be their last mistake.

But Palpatine felt anxiety, doubt, and it overshadowed his approaching triumph. No matter how many times he told himself that he was above human emotions and affections, no matter how long he convinced himself of this, in the end he fell into his own trap.

This whole plan, this whole idea of using Obi-Wan as a cover, originated almost immediately after their very first meeting many years ago. Fate itself brought them together, and Palpatine took advantage of this, as he took every opportunity to gain power. But now, when it remained to take the last step and finally complete many years of work, it seemed as if something held him back. And he was angry, not understanding where he had miscalculated; angry that at the final moment he couldn’t bring himself to take this last and most important step towards his goal.

The spire of 500 Republica towered over him as if mocking him.

He must remain here in the Senate, in his office for the Jedi to make their move. But a presentiment told him to return, and this small bright light, like a lighthouse, beckoned him home. Palpatine sighed.

The sun was setting lower and lower, leaving little time to think. He needed to make a decision.

He decided to trust his instincts.

Hiding his lightsaber in his sleeve, he strode out of the office, ignoring everyone in his way.

***  
Back at the Temple, Anakin tried to find Master Windu, but he was told that he and the other Masters had just departed from the Temple.

He was late! Now the Jedi would take Obi-Wan!

But Anakin pulled himself together. He trusted Obi-Wan, and since he said he would surrender without a fight, the Jedi would have no reason to kill him. They would just bring him to the Temple, and here Anakin would think of something. Here Anakin would be able to protect him.

But in the Force, anxiety and indecision grew, and the Temple was too crowded, despite the fact that many Jedi were now at the frontlines. It annoyed Anakin for some reason. He wanted to be alone.

Climbing up to the Tower of the High Council, he walked into an empty room and sank into his seat. It was so quiet and peaceful here that Anakin even thought of meditating a little, but he knew that now he would not succeed. Palpatine’s words didn’t leave my head: about the Jedi, about the power of the Dark side, about saving Obi-Wan. Anakin didn’t want to join the side of Darkness, he knew that then Obi-Wan would be disappointed in him, but he caught himself thinking that if he didn’t have a choice, he would do everything to save the one he loved with all his soul.

Standing and walking to the window, his gaze found the tall 500 Republica, as if looking for answers in it. What should he do? Trust Obi-Wan or side with the Sith? He nervously intertwined his fingers, and the metal right hand left small scratches on the skin of the left.

As if in reality, he relived his dream: Obi-Wan, stabbed with a lightsaber, in his eyes regret and pain, in the Force - cold and death. Anakin, surrendering to emotions, drawed out his own blade and, with a battle cry, rushed at the faceless enemy...

Blinking, he felt hot tears streaming down his cheeks. No, he couldn’t bear the death of Obi-Wan, he couldn’t accept it and survive this loss. He was scared.

With a sob, he moved away from the window into the shade, where the oblique sunset rays could no longer reach. Climbing into a chair with his legs, he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, forcing himself to sit still. Obi-Wan told him to wait, and he would wait as promised. Soon the Jedi would return to the Temple, Obi-Wan would be alive, and Anakin would come up with something.

He just needed to wait a little.

He pressed his forehead to his knees and closed his eyes, letting the tears come out.

***  
It was dark outside, and the Force also became very dark. The darkness deepened, getting closer and closer. Obi-Wan stood by the window again, watching the city burn with countless little lights. This calmed him, and his anxiety gradually receded. The Jedi would be here very soon, and...

He heard the front door open and turned towards the sound. But he was taken aback to see not the members of the High Council, but Palpatine, the Sith Lord and his husband.

“What are you doing here?” Obi-Wan asked dully.

Palpatine wasn’t supposed to be here. He had to let the Jedi arrest him, then accuse them of treason and destroy them.

Palpatine didn’t answer his question. He crossed the living room and came close to Obi-Wan, placing his hands on his forearms, wanting to either hug him or push him away. He seemed to want to say something, but couldn’t find words. He looked at Obi-Wan, as if trying to find answers to age-old questions in him, but he never said anything.

The door opened and closed again. Palpatine and Obi-Wan both turned towards the sound.

This time, four Jedi Masters, led by Mace Windu, appeared on the threshold of the living room.

“Please, chancellor, get away from him,” the Jedi said.

He and his brothers were very tense, it was noticeable in their faces and in their fighting stances - completely unconscious.

“What is the matter, masters?” Palpatine asked calmly, continuing to play the role of the sympathetic chancellor.

The four Jedi ignited their lightsabers.

Obi-Wan swallowed. Everything was supposed to go smoothly, but the sudden appearance of Palpatine confused him - he shouldn’t have come. The only thing left was to hope that the Jedi would show prudence and not resort to unnecessary violence, especially in front of someone who they considered an innocent victim of the influence of the Sith.

Mace Windu said clearly and firmly:

“In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest, Ambassador Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan felt Palpatine's fingers tighten on his hands. He leaned forward to approach the Jedi and to surrender, but the Sith held him in place and even pulled him back, behind himself, without letting go.

Obi-Wan sensed a shift in the Force — had Palpatine changed his mind to frame him? Why? What happened? He turned to the Chancellor and looked at him in surprise - his face was stern, and all the pretense disappeared, as if it had never existed.

It was not the Chancellor of the Republic who stood before them, but the Lord of the Sith, but only the Jedi seemed to have not figured it out yet.

"Are you threatening him, Master Windu?" He asked sternly.

“Sheev, don’t…” Obi-Wan whispered, but Palpatine tightened his fingers on his forearms again, holding him in place, preventing him from doing anything.

“The Senate will decide his fate,” Mace replied.

“I am the Senate,” Palpatine answered slowly, and only a blind man wouldn’t notice in the Force the hopeless Darkness emanating from him.

Obi-Wan turned his eyes to the Jedi. They stood armed with their sabers, but so far made no attempt to attack. They couldn't do it, couldn't get to Obi-Wan through Palpatine, but they were still convinced they were right.

“Not yet, sir,” Windu said.

Palpatine slowly unclenched his fingers, letting go of Obi-Wan, but he didn’t move, seized with the horror of understanding the situation - Palpatine didn’t only change his mind, he wanted to finish the Jedi personally. Was it possible that he, too, was afraid that Anakin's dreams would become reality?..

Turning to face the Jedi and taking a step forward, covering Obi-Wan with himself, he said threateningly:

“It’s treason, then, Master.”

Out of nowhere, a lightsaber appeared in his hand, which he immediately ignited. The scarlet blade in the wrong man's hands took the Jedi by surprise; Obi-Wan held out his hand in an attempt to stop him, but didn’t have time - the Sith rushed into the attack, with precise blows striking to death two of the four Jedi, who didn’t have time to realize what was happening.

“Sheev, no!”

Saesee Tiin and Agen Kolar died instantly. Kit Fisto managed to dodge a furious, sudden swing once, but the next moment a Sith blade pierced him in the chest. Mace Windu barely had time to jump aside before the Sith focused his attention on him. A furious duel ensued. Palpatine attacked suddenly and sharply, using chaotic techniques, but Mace quickly recovered from the initial shock and focused entirely on the battle, taking up a defensive position and leading the duel away from his fallen brothers.

Obi-Wan seemed to wake up and rush to the bodies. He sensed in the Force that Kit Fisto was still alive. Dropping to his knees, in panic, he put his hand to his neck, felt for a pulse. It was very weak and slow, and the wound in his chest didn’t leave any hope. Obi-Wan didn’t know how to heal with the Force, and any other intervention was already useless. When his pulse was completely gone, Obi-Wan closed his eyes, then stood up, took his saber, and joined the fight as well.

He didn't even know why he was doing it. His forgotten skills were no match for the Jedi Master's experience or the skill of a Sith Lord. He didn't even understand who exactly he wanted to protect - Windu or Palpatine. He didn't want the Sith to kill the Jedi; and at the same time, he could not allow Windu to kill Sheev.

***  
When it got dark outside, Anakin got up from the chair, wiped his face with the long sleeves of his cloak, took a deep breath, and left the Council Chamber. He made his way to the hangar - it was possible that the Jedi had already returned to the Temple, while he sat in splendid isolation pitying himself. But with each step he felt that the Force seemed to come alive again. Anakin sped up and almost ran into the hangar. After catching one of the technicians, he asked if the masters had returned, and he was told that not yet, Master Windu and the others had not yet returned.

Anakin looked out at the city skyline.

What a fool he was! He shouldn’t have waited! He should have trusted his instincts. Now every second was counting, and he dashed to his personal shuttle, jumped in and flew out of the Temple in the direction of 500 Republica.

***  
Obi-Wan's attempts to separate the duelists had come to nothing. Only occasionally did he manage to substitute the saber under the crossed blades of the Sith and the Jedi, preventing them from killing each other, but then either one or the other pushed him away, not allowing him to interfere in the course of the battle. Obi-Wan felt tired, but he didn’t know whose tiredness he felt, his own, Windu’s or Palpatine’s. His own body trembled with the rush of adrenaline, with fear, with resistance to the Dark side. It was hard for him to breathe, but still he didn’t give up, over and over again preventing the fatal blow.

And then Mace switched from defensive to offensive. He pushed Obi-Wan away with the Force and delivered a couple of precise blows, preventing Palpatine from leading the attack himself. It was clear that he wasn’t used to defending himself, his blocks were improvised and sloppy, he was quickly losing his advantage. This only fueled his rage, and his own attacks were still powerful, but Mace now knew what to expect from the Sith and didn’t give up.

They found themselves dangerously close to the window, and at the same time they hooked on the thick glass with their lightsabers, shattered it to smithereens, letting in an icy whirlwind of night air. Palpatine unsuccessfully dodged another attack by Windu, and he elbowed the Sith in the arm, forcing him to drop his weapon. The handle flew out the window, and Palpatine was left unarmed. Without taking his eyes off his opponent, he jumped off the edge of the abyss into the depths of the room; Mace Windu followed him with wide strides, his saber outstretched and ready to deliver the final, decisive blow.

Obi-Wan was ready to intervene, but Palpatine got ahead of him - he force-pulled the lightsaber out of his hand, and then pressed Obi-Wan to himself with his free hand, using him like a human shield.

"The Jedi are weaker than I thought," Palpatine said with a sneer, activating Master Fisto's green blade.

“Silence, Sith,” Mace said. “Nothing will save you from justice.”

The Jedi moved slowly towards them, but Palpatine backed off, pulling Obi-Wan with him.

“Sheev, please... I beg you, don't do it…”

“Shh, my dear, everything will be fine,” Palpatine whispered and kissed his temple. “The Jedi won't hurt you, I won't let them touch you.”

Obi-Wan looked at Mace. The Jedi frowned, considering the situation - he wanted to kill the Sith, since it was too dangerous to leave him alive, but he couldn’t reach him without injuring Obi-Wan himself. The only way out was to pierce them both. Obi-Wan realized this, at the same time as Mace, their eyes locked.

And then a possible future flashed before his eyes - an empire in the hands of a cruel dictator, a galaxy torn apart by war, and himself, locked in a golden cage with all possible luxuries and infinite sadness, mourning those who died because of his innumerable mistakes.

Palpatine wouldn’t expect such a move. This was their only chance to save the world from the oppression of the Sith. Obi-Wan sighed - unfortunately, Anakin's vision would come true, but in a completely different way, for he himself accepted this outcome and his own death. He loved Sheev, despite everything he loved him, and therefore couldn’t allow him to destroy all the good in the universe.

He looked at Mace again and nodded almost imperceptibly, knowing that the Jedi would understand him. Mace pressed his lips, nodded slowly in response, and lunged forward.

***  
Anakin already knew what would happen. He saw it in his dreams so often that he didn’t need to look around - a long corridor, a dense carpet muffling his steps, his heart pounding furiously in his chest, his own loud breathing. He ran as fast as he could, afraid of being late again and hoping that he was just dreaming, but he knew that this time everything was really happening. He gave himself acceleration by the Force, and at last the necessary door, a dark hallway, the last sharp corner and a room...

Obi-Wan pierced through by Mace Windu's purple lightsaber.

“No!”

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan barely turned his head.

But Anakin didn't hear him. Drawing his lightsaber, he lunged at the Jedi master, attacking him with wide sweeps full of fury and despair.

“Skywalker, it's not what you think!” shouted Windu, awkwardly blocking his first blow.

“I knew the Jedi couldn't be trusted!” Anakin was out of control, violently attacking in the sole desire to kill his opponent.

His worst nightmare has come true, just like the last time. First his mother, now Obi-Wan… He felt in the Force that he was still alive, but his life was rapidly thinning, and Anakin knew that death was inevitable.

Obi-Wan couldn't be left alone! He couldn't trust the Jedi! Palpatine was right about everything.

The lightsabers slammed against each other with a grinding sound and bright flashes of light. Anakin's eyes were covered with a scarlet veil of anger, everything in front of him was floating with tears, but he felt an unprecedented power - he confidently pressed the master to the broken window, from which the night wind burst into the apartment.

Anakin had no reason to hold back anymore. The last person who was dear to him died before his eyes. The Jedi with whom he spent most of his life made the worst mistake, and now they would not have any mercy. Anakin would accept the Dark side and take revenge on them for it. He would avenge Obi-Wan.

***  
Unbearable pain burned through his chest.

Then someone screamed.

“Anakin…”

The lightsaber disappeared, and Obi-Wan, feeling his strength draining away, fell forward, but someone caught him before he fell to the floor. He was turned around, and, with difficulty opening his eyes, he saw Palpatine's face in front of him.

Tears came to his eyes and rolled down in large hot drops down his temples - their plan didn’t work. The Sith survived, Obi-Wan was dying, and Anakin stood at the edge of the abyss, ready to accept the Dark side of the Force.

His sacrifice was in vain. He was dying and the Sith was still alive.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to say something. He had to say something before dying, but his head was empty. What could he possibly say to the person who deceived him and everyone else all his life?..

He didn't even want to see him. He would like Anakin to be here, would like to apologize to him and say that he misunderstood the situation, that he should stay on the side of the Light and forgive the Jedi. He didn't want the young man to suffer because of him.

But Anakin wasn’t here. Obi-Wan turned his head in the direction where he felt the raging emotions in the Force, emanating from the knight in powerful waves. He tried to reach him in the Force, but he was already too weak, and Anakin himself was consumed by his own feelings.

Obi-Wan took a shaky breath and closed his eyes. He tried to call Anakin one last time, but then suddenly it became quiet and calm. He was no longer cold, he was no longer in pain. He didn’t feel no more hot tears.

Obi-Wan was dead.

***  
Palpatine didn’t expect such an attack and only at the last moment managed to dodge the deadly blade - it only grazed his hand, but Obi-Wan was mortally wounded.

Then someone screamed. Anakin.

The purple blade protruding from Obi-Wan's chest disappeared, and he fell forward.

Palpatine caught him and slowly lowered himself to the floor, holding the dying Obi-Wan in his arms.

His gaze was filled with pain, despair and bitterness. He was crying, and Palpatine wanted to wipe away his tears, but couldn't bring himself to move. He expected Obi-Wan to say something - curse him, or forgive him, or accuse him of all his sins, or ask him to spare the Jedi... But he said nothing, and then completely turned away from him, turning his gaze in the direction where Anakin Skywalker was throwing off the shackles of self-control and gradually absorbing the power of the Dark side, wanting only one thing - to kill the one who dared to lay hands on Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan took one last breath. His eyes closed, his body went limp. His presence in the Force was gone.

Palpatine looked at the body of his spouse in confusion, still holding him in his arms.

Obi-Wan was dead, as Anakin had foreseen. Palpatine now had little to do to finally push Anakin onto the path of pain and suffering, for such was the price of the Dark side. After that, it remained only to give the clones the order to exterminate all the Jedi, declaring them traitors. Palpatine had no doubt that after years of propaganda, war and lawlessness, the people of the Republic would happily support him and blame the Order. He would declare his empire and become the sole ruler of the Galaxy, and the Jedi would be destroyed, and thus finally would happen the revenge of the Sith, who for generations have collected secret knowledge and hid in the shadows, so that the most powerful of them could bring the matter to an end.

He had only one last step, the goal of his life and the lives of many Sith before him was closer than ever before - but Palpatine looked at Obi-Wan and couldn’t bring himself to move.

When his goal was achieved, his life would be devoid of all meaning. There would be no one to share the triumph with and no one to discuss the best structure of the Empire and its advantages over the Republic and democracy. Palpatine chuckled bitterly - he had miscalculated, he had become attached to Obi-Wan, now he admitted it. Over the past ten years, playing the role of an exemplary husband, he has become him; and the last few weeks, ever since Obi-Wan revealed the truth and their relationship had turned upside down, had been torture for both of them.

Imagining life without him, Palpatine saw nothing but endless boredom, coldness and loneliness. And if it was natural for him before, now it seemed inconceivable.

Darth Plagueis was probably laughing at him from the other world.

Plagueis... Palpatine didn’t lie to Anakin, he really found a way to bring people back to life and, like many other secrets, passed on this knowledge to his apprentice. Palpatine eagerly read the old manuscript, and when he finished it, he threw the useless paper away. He, like the rest of the Sith, was interested in the theory of immortality, and he believed that Plagueis had finally found a way to avoid death; but the manuscript that the master gave him contained something quite different.

Palpatine never thought that such knowledge would ever come in handy. But, holding Obi-Wan's cooling body in his arms, he thought that perhaps Plagueis had already foreseen such an outcome, and therefore gave him the manuscript...

No, of course not, his old, cruel master couldn’t have foreseen this. He simply valued knowledge too much, even such useless knowledge as such.

Palpatine sighed. Then he gently lowered Obi-Wan to the floor. Carefully stroking his hair, he placed his palms just below the burned wound, his right hand over his left, and closed his eyes...

***  
The fierce battle between Anakin and Mace didn’t stop, but Mace, tired after the duel with Palpatine, could no longer confidently hold out against young Skywalker. He pushed him back to the window frame, driving him into a corner, his quick blows didn’t allow him to seize the initiative - unlike Palpatine, whom Windu still forced to defend himself, with Skywalker this hasn’t yet been possible. And Anakin didn't even think to stop, he kept pushing until the two Jedi finally got so close to each other that each of them could feel the heat of the lightsabers on their faces. Anakin leaned on with all his weight, holding the hilt with both hands, wanting to break through Windu's defense, but he, pushing himself from the wall, was able to escape from this trap, albeit for a short time. Anakin took a step back, and the pressure of his saber suddenly disappeared, which unbalanced Mace, and he almost fell forward - at the same moment Skywalker, taking his blade aside, swung it and cut exactly on the master's right wrist.

The lightsaber and the severed hand flew through the broken window, Mace Windu screamed from the burning pain. Skywalker swung again to deliver the final blow, but Windu managed to push him back with the Force, and Anakin, not expecting this, flew to the opposite corner of the window.

Windu pressed his wounded right hand to his chest, wincing in pain, but he pulled his left to the side, summoning the lightsaber of Agen Kolar. Anakin, recovering from the surprise attack, rose from the floor, his eyes filled with uncontrollable anger. He growled like a wild beast, ready to pounce on his victim again to finish him off - but suddenly Mace felt something in the Force. Looking at Anakin, he realized that he felt it too. He suddenly froze in place, listening, all rage disappeared from his eyes. He deactivated his lightsaber and dashed past Mace and back into the living room. Windu, holding the lightsaber of Master Kolar in his left hand, ready to defend himself again, if necessary, dragged after Skywalker.

As he walked out into the living room, following an incomprehensible unrest in the Force, he stopped next to Anakin and saw something he had never expected to see in his life.

Kenobi was lying on the floor, no doubt dead, but his seared wound in his chest was slowly healing. Palpatine, kneeling next to him, held his palms close to his wound. He breathed heavily, squinting with concentration, his forehead sweating with tension, but he didn’t stop - and little by little Obi-Wan's wound healed to the end.

Mace blinked a couple of times and hung the saber’s hilt on his belt. Was this what he thought?.. He had never seen anything like it, and even in the vast archives of the Jedi such cases were so few documented that they could be counted on one hand.

Anakin seemed to wake up from his own stupor.

“What are you doing?!” he exclaimed and started to step towards Palpatine, but Mace grabbed his hand, not allowing him to interfere.

Anakin glared at him viciously, pulled his hand out of the grasp, but didn’t move anymore and turned his eyes back to where Palpatine had used the Force to heal Kenobi. Not only to heal...

“This is Dark Transfer,” Windu said thoughtfully. “The Force technique, which is considered dark due to the fact that no Jedi would use it, as it requires the greatest of sacrifices. And to perform it, you need to control both the Dark and the Light side…”

As Kenobi's wound healed completely, a shift was felt in the Force again, and a light blue glow appeared around Palpatine's arms.

“Only the most powerful Force-users can achieve this,” Mace added, with awe and admiration.

"He didn’t lie..." Skywalker whispered. “He didn’t lie…”

The ball of light grew larger, shimmering in shades from deep blue to bright white, until finally the entire spacious living room was flooded with this strange light. The air smelled of something clean, fresh, as if after a rain.

And then Obi-Wan drew in a noisy breath and opened his eyes. His presence was felt in the Force again. He took a few more deep breaths, as if his body was yearning for clean air, and then he raised himself weakly on his elbow, looking around and trying to realize what was happening.

The bluish glow gradually faded, and the room returned to its familiar, oppressive red color. Palpatine removed his hands, exhausted, and fell forward, and Obi-Wan caught him in his arms.

It was difficult to understand what he was thinking, but holding Palpatine firmly on one hand, he brought the other to his face and put his palm on his cheek. Palpatine opened his eyes and placed his hand over Obi-Wan's, smiling weakly.

“You were right,” he whispered with his last breath. “You were right…”

His hand slid down and fell to the floor, and his eyes closed.

The last time something clicked in the Force, and the Darkness, having lost its anchor, began to gradually dissipate like smoke.

The Chancellor of the Republic and the Sith Lord was dead.

Sitting on the floor, Obi-Wan hugged the dead body to him, head down, hiding his eyes behind his messy hair, while Mace Windu and Anakin Skywalker stood side by side in mournful silence.


	2. Chapter 2

The cortege with the closed coffin slowly moved along the main street towards the Senate building. On either side of him, the clones of the Coruscant Guard marched in formation, three by three, heads held high, helmets resting on their elbows.

Obi-Wan, clad in all black, walked slowly behind the coffin. A long veil of translucent black fabric, falling from the round wide brim of his hat, fluttered in the wind and hid his face from outside observers. In his hands he carried a bouquet of white flowers, which was in sharp contrast to his attire.

Behind him was Mas Amedda, who had become the acting Chancellor of the Republic, with Master Yoda floating in his little chair beside him. Then came the Jedi, Senators, Admirals of the Republican Navy...

Journalists filmed the procession from all sides, drones with cameras flew in the air, broadcasting the funeral throughout the galaxy.

All the way to the square were rows of clones along the street, separating the procession from the crowds of people who gathered to watch the funeral. Despite the thousands in attendance, the street was incredibly quiet. Throughout the Senate District, all air traffic was stopped during the procession, and overcast, windy weather was set up on Coruscant.

On the square in front of the Senate building, where the procession came, all the flags of the republican systems were removed. Here, as well as on the central street, there were detachments of soldiers and generals; as soon as the coffin appeared in their field of vision, they all saluted as one.

At the very building, in front of the steps, there was a tribune and places were prepared for those who would have to make speeches, and a dais for the coffin was prepared at the top, almost at the very front entrance to the Senate. When the procession reached its place, eight soldiers of the Coruscant Guard, four on each side, took the coffin on their shoulders and slowly climbed the wide steps. Placing the coffin on a special pedestal, the soldiers saluted again, and then also slowly got down, but stopped on the stairs, creating a kind of living corridor.

In solemn, heavy silence, Obi-Wan slowly climbed the steps and placed a bouquet of white flowers on the coffin.

Like the wedding, anniversaries, all the countless receptions and public appearances - the Chancellor's funeral was the same kind of performance set up to hide the truth. It was decided to keep Palpatine's real identity a secret from the general public and to bury him with all the honors, and Obi-Wan was now to play the role of a widower - but despite everything that happened, he sincerely grieved over his loss.

After standing for a while at the coffin, he went downstairs again and joined the others, taking a seat in the front row.

There was a long part of the official speeches ahead, and Mas Amedda was the first to speak. He, as expected, spoke of the irreparable loss of the Republic, of turbulent times, of war; Obi-Wan listened to him and everyone else with half-listening, absorbed in himself.

A week has passed since this strange, incomprehensible tragedy. As soon as Obi-Wan came to his senses after the unusual resurrection, he told the Jedi that he would tell everything he knew; he had spent more time in the Temple in the last week than in his entire life. He was finally able to rid himself of the burden of all secrets by revealing the truth to the Jedi. They also searched their apartment, but found nothing suspicious. Nothing was found in the Chancellor's office in the Senate building either, but the Jedi still had to conduct a thorough investigation in order to completely unwind this tangled ball of lies, manipulation and deception.

When it was Obi-Wan's turn to deliver the speech - he, as a widower, had the final word - he climbed onto the pedestal and peered into the distance without removing his veil.

“This is undoubtedly a huge loss and shock for everyone, and it is gratifying for me, as the person closest to him, to see that sorrow has united us all, all the republican systems scattered throughout the Galaxy. In this difficult time for all of us, unity is exactly what will help us to withstand and survive this grief, without dwelling on it. As you know, I have never dealt with the political affairs of the Republic, and Sheev and I quite often disagreed on many political issues; I still find it difficult to assess the scale and the burden of responsibility that my husband took upon himself when he accepted the post of chancellor. And today we see the state in which the Republic fell to him - it had been falling into decay for many years, which ultimately led to a split and war. To return the Republic to its former greatness - this was the unbearable task that Sheev faced, and this mission would certainly frighten and break a weaker person; but he was not a weak man. Of course, he had weaknesses and setbacks, sometimes he made the wrong decisions, but he always did everything in his power; and it was an honor for me to be by his side during the most difficult moments of his life.”

Obi-Wan swallowed, caught his breath, and continued.

“Today I believe there are lessons to be learned from his life and from the unusual and touching reaction to his death. Today I believe that everything that has happened in the last week and during the years of Sheev’s rule will not be in vain. Today I believe that this tragic event will once again unite us all and make us remember the principles on which not only the Republic was built, but many other systems - about respect for others, about diplomacy and democracy, about justice and... And about love. I want to thank all of you who brought flowers and sent messages of support, who expressed their respect for this wonderful person. This has become a tremendous source of help and comfort for me personally…”

He hesitated. Then swallowed. There were just a few last words.

“After many, many years, no one will remember the life and death of Sheev Palpatine and the people who surrounded him. But today, when our hearts are hurting, we can find support from each other to cope with this sudden loss and say goodbye to he who was infinitely dear to us.”

Obi-Wan stepped away from the podium and returned to his seat. The rest of those present rose, and the military orchestra played soft, mourning music.

The wind rose again, lifting Obi-Wan's black veil. He held his hat with his hand and looked up at the gray, cloudy sky.

How strange it was in this mournful atmosphere to feel the Force returning to the balance and Light.

***  
The porter droids swam past Obi-Wan, and the living room emptied for several more boxes. Someone knocked on the doorjamb. Obi-Wan turned around.

“Bail! Please, do come in,” he smiled and gestured to his friend to come in. “I've almost packed all my things, so soon the penthouse will be free and you can move in.”

Bail laughed.

"No need to hurry, Obi-Wan, I’m not yet elected chancellor. And I’m fine with my own apartment.”

"No doubt," Obi-Wan said and walked over to the bar. That one was also empty, with only the last bottle of Corellian whiskey left. He poured alcohol into two tumblers and handed one to Bail.

They drank in silence.

Obi-Wan and Bail scanned the empty apartment. There were no more personal belongings other than furniture, and boxes lined the walls, which the droids methodically carried out one by one.

“Is it already known who will represent the Republic in the negotiations?” Obi-Wan asked casually.

“The list is not yet complete,” Bail answered, sighed and sipped some more whiskey. “And the vote will take place tomorrow…”

“What, you can't wait to become the new chancellor?” Obi-Wan chuckled.

“To be honest, quite the opposite. This is a huge responsibility. Unsurprisingly, Mas Amedda rescinded the mandate and resigned. I’m sorry, Obi-Wan, but with this amendment, your husband really got too far. So yes…”

“Mmm. I know.”

Bail twisted the glass awkwardly in his hands.

“Don’t you want to stay?” He asked suddenly.

“What do you mean?” Obi-Wan asked in surprise.

"You're a good diplomat," Bail looked up at him. “The Republic would need a politician like you.”

Obi-Wan smiled apologetically.

“Sorry,” he shook his head. “I won't stay. To be honest, I would like to take a break from all this.”

“And what will you do?”

Obi-Wan laughed.

“I'll go to Naboo first,” he replied and looked out the window. It was sunny today on Coruscant. “Sheev had no blood relatives left, so all his fortune and property pass to me by inheritance. Even his family estate. I wanted to sell it, but... I'm thinking of starting a school there.”

"That's a good idea, Obi-Wan," Bail nodded. “So, you will leave politics?”

“Yes.”

There was another knock on the door. Bail and Obi-Wan turned towards the sound. Anakin stood in the doorway, dressed in his usual armor.

"Ah, Anakin," Obi-Wan smiled. “Come in. Do you want a drink?”

“No, thanks,” the Jedi growled.

Bail put his glass down on the counter.

“I have to go,” he said. “It was nice to see you, Obi-Wan. If you suddenly change your mind, my offer stands.”

“Thanks, Bail,” Obi-Wan nodded. “I hope we'll meet again.”

The senator nodded goodbye and left. Anakin moved closer to Obi-Wan.

“What offer?” he asked.

"Bail offered me a position in the Republic administration," Obi-Wan chuckled. “But I've had enough politics.”

"Okay," Anakin replied out of place.

Obi-Wan finished his whiskey.

“How are you?” Anakin asked suddenly. “I mean, in general.”

Obi-Wan lowered his head thoughtfully, staring at his own black outfit. According to the tradition of Melida/Daan, he must mourn for fifty days after the death of his spouse.

Did he grieve for him? Obi-Wan didn't know how to answer that question. In the first days after Palpatine's death, it was really hard and unusual for him, he didn’t know what to do. In those early days, the Jedi summoned him for interrogation to the Temple every single day - Obi-Wan agreed to tell them everything he knew and what he suspected, but on condition that the Master Koth would speak with him. The interrogations were exhausting, and although, on the one hand, Obi-Wan was glad to finally tell someone about the secrets that he had been hiding for a long time, on the other hand, he still couldn’t understand everything that had happened, and this weighed down on him.

He still couldn't believe Palpatine was a Sith; that he started a galactic war; that they loved each other and that Sheev ultimately gave him his own life, refusing to take revenge on the Jedi. All this simply didn’t fit into Obi-Wan's head. But he consoled himself with the fact that over time he would come to terms with it and get over it, he just needed to think it over and wait.

“It’s not easy for me now, it’s true,” he answered quietly. “But I’m sure that a trip to Naboo will let me unwind, distract myself from all this.”

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

“Yes. Naboo is a beautiful and peaceful place. I'll be fine.”

"Whatever you say," Anakin smiled. “I’ll accompany you to the hangar, if you will.”

“Sure.”

Anakin took a black cloak from the sofa and handed it to Obi-Wan, and together they left the apartment.

They got into the elevator, began to go down, looking at the landscape through the transparent walls.

“Do you want some news?” Anakin asked.

“Hmm?”

“Rumors are that Yoda is going to leave the post of Grand Master,” the youth snorted.

"That's the news indeed," Obi-Wan drawled thoughtfully. “Why do you say rumors? Aren't you on the High Council? Or are they not discussing such things in front of you?”

“No, I…” Anakin scratched the back of his head. “I left the Council. And when the war is over, I will leave the Order.”

Obi-Wan stared at him in surprise.

“But why? Haven't you dreamed of becoming the most powerful Jedi?”

“Dreams change. I just realized that being a Jedi is not my thing, and besides, it has nothing to do with your strength and skills with a lightsaber. There is so much more to being a Jedi, the Order just forgot about it. Of course, with the end of the war, great changes are now coming in the Order. If Yoda is replaced by someone more, how to say... flexible, then things for the Jedi can get better. But I decided that enough was enough for me. I'm just not ready for this responsibility.”

Obi-Wan smiled broadly at the young man. He childishly furrowed his eyebrows under his gaze.

“What?”

"Those are very wise words, Anakin," Obi-Wan said gently. “And I'm proud of you.”

“Oh, come on,” the knight snorted and turned away in embarrassment.

Leaving the elevator, they headed for the hangar, where Obi-Wan's yacht was already standing ready to take off. He flatly refused any accompaniment - despite all the experiences of the last days, the indisputable advantage was that now the clones didn’t follow him everywhere. It was a huge relief for Obi-Wan, and he had no intention of returning back to this awful experience.

Stopping at the ramp, he turned to Anakin.

“When I'm done on Naboo, I'll go back to Melida/Daan,” he said casually. “I have a small house there, at the foot of the mountains, not far from the capital. I will be glad if you... visit me.”

They looked into each other's eyes.

Anakin wanted to kiss him, but he controlled himself, realizing that for now Obi-Wan still needed time. So he just smiled, pursed his lips, and nodded.

“I'll come to you as soon as the war is over,” he said goodbye.

Obi-Wan boarded the yacht. The ramp closed behind him, and soon the engine started. The yacht took off and gradually got lost in the air stream.

***  
In the gloomy corridor of the tower, where first rays of dawn had just entered, Mace Windu stood with his back against the wall and his eyes closed. On the outside, the Jedi Master seemed the epitome of serenity, but inside he was filled with a storm of emotion.

The war was over. The main negotiations ended, and as soon as the formal agreements were signed, Yoda announced that it was time for him to leave the post of Grand Master. The excitement began, which the Jedi had not experienced for a long time, because many generations of Jedi grew up and trained, and became knights and masters, and died under Yoda. He seemed to be the only permanent element of the Order, unshakable and eternal; but, like everything else in this world, the time of renewal has come for the chair of the grand master.

When the Council, deserted by the losses of the war, gathered at the Temple on Coruscant, they didn’t even conduct an anonymous vote, as was the custom when choosing a new Grand Master. A relatively short discussion led to the single most likely outcome - handing over the Grand Master's chair to the most experienced member of the Council, someone who can become the new leader and confidently lead the Order through change and reforms.

The news that Mace Windu had been chosen as the new Grand Master spread through the Temple like wildfire on a dry summer. The attitude was mixed, but this wasn’t because of Mace himself, but because of the fact that almost the entire Order had never known another Grand Master besides Yoda, and therefore no one knew how to behave. But when the thought settled in the minds of the Jedi, then contrary to Mace's pessimistic expectations, the atmosphere in the Temple became saturated with hope for a brighter future.

Mace sighed. He did not want such responsibility, but accepted it humbly. He vowed to himself that he would make every effort to make the Order what it should be - free from politics, from frankly outdated traditions and dogmas, open to all who yearn to comprehend the ways of the Force, and sympathetic to the common people and, in first of all - to their own brothers. The Order needed to remember that a Jedi wasn’t one who mastered combat techniques, but one who, listening to the Force, improved himself and helped others to improve.

Humble, light steps were heard in the corridor, and Mace opened his eyes. Eeth Koth approached and stopped right in front of him. Sensing his partner's nervousness, Eeth took his hands in his own: a warm left and a cool metal prosthesis instead of his right.

“Nervous?”

“Of course,” Mace nodded.

He squeezed Eeth’s hands a little tighter and brushed his thumb against his knuckles.

“I'm so sorry,” Windu muttered with a heavy sigh.

“Mace, shh, we've already talked about it,” Eeth replied softly. “It’s already in the past. I understand you, I understand that you wanted the best for me and for the Order. And, to be honest, I still think, looking back at everything that had happened, that, in a certain way, it should have happened. To makall the puzzle pieces come together. Me, you, Obi-Wan, Palpatine, the Sith, the Order - all of it.”

Mace, unable to find words and moved to the depths of his soul by this selfless forgiveness, tightly hugged Eeth, once again enjoying the much-desired warmth of his tender beloved.

“I'm glad you're back on the Council,” he added, still not letting the zabrak go. “The Order needs diplomats now more than ever, and I need your support more than ever.”

“Anytime, Mace,” Eeth smiled at him. "I will always be there for you."

"Will you meditate with me a little before the Council meeting begins?"

Eeth Koth nodded. Together, hand in hand, they entered the still empty High Council room, filled with the gentle tints of the new dawn.

***  
Obi-Wan waited on the landing platform. In the sunset, slightly purple sky of Melida/Daan, an old shuttle soon appeared, which, despite its almost emergency condition, smoothly landed on the platform and turned off the engines. Obi-Wan forced himself to relax — he hadn't seen Anakin for over half a year, as he, like many Jedi, was busy clearing out Separatist droid factories or helping out on war-torn worlds. But three days ago, Anakin wrote to him that it was now over and that he was free of everything, and Obi-Wan replied that his invitation still stood.

And here he was.

The ramp lowered and Anakin stepped onto the platform. Obi-Wan gave him a surprised look - it was so unusual to see him without his Jedi clothing and armor. Still holding on to his love of dark style, he was dressed in simple black pants and boots and a thick jacket that fit perfectly over his broad shoulders.

But what struck Obi-Wan even more was his eyes. They were pure and calm and so incredibly bright, as if Anakin had realized some truth, as if a heavy load had been lifted from his shoulders.

He walked over to Obi-Wan and dropped his bag to the ground.

“Hello there,” he said.

Obi-Wan smiled at him in greeting.

And then they embraced, and stood for so long, long, in the rays of the setting sun, in absolute silence, just enjoying each other's warmth.

When they pulled away from each other, they both smiled happily.

"Actually, Jedi are not allowed on Melida/Daan," Obi-Wan remarked with a grin.

“Actually, as I said, I'm not a Jedi anymore,” Anakin replied.

“In that case, let's go. I'll show you everything here.”

They got into the speeder and flew towards the mountains, whose snowy peaks shone poetically in the sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the next part with author’s comments before commenting.


	3. Author’s comments

Here we are.

This was the official final part of this AU, which I started in September purely for fun with one drabble, and in the end everything turned into a full and long AU with this monstrously long ending, which took me a little less than a month to write (and a week to translate). And to think it over, it took even longer, because the basic idea was ready a long time ago.

**Comments on this work:**

1) "Dark transfer" is a Force technique that really exists in Legends and really allows you to resurrect someone, but it works differently than in my AU. My thing is definitely an attempt to fix the bullshit that Disney did in the sequels.

2) The main idea, of course, was the arc of Palpatine’s redemption. In Palpatine’s mind, Obi-Wan deserved to live, he didn’t deserve to die because of him and because of what he did and was about to do. Palpatine chose love and forgiveness, and finally he gave Obi-Wan his life.

3) The ballet they went to was definitely Swan Lake. The main theme was just perfect for the canon movie scene about the tragedy of Darth Plagueis, that's just too perfect (so I don't think it was a coincidence). The irony is that Obi-Wan unconsciously compared his story to the plot of the ballet - Anakin as a prince whose love was used by an evil sorcerer against him. By the way, I advise everyone to watch the 2005 production of Paris Opera Ballet, it is absolutely brilliant (and it is slightly different from the classical production)

4) I forgot to write aboout Mace's explanation of Obi-Wan's murder. Mace had the ability to see shatterpoints in objects, people and events, and at a crucial moment he realized that Obi-Wan was Palpatine's own shatterpoint. But while I was writing this fic, I forgot about it, and then there was nowhere to insert.

5) Palpatine's reasoning about light and darkness is an unconscious homage to "The Last Trial", namely to the song "Appointment in the Chronicler’s Chamber":  
<https://youtu.be/NdV7OUNeSFc>.

6) Songs:  
\- The scene in the theater. Swan Lake: Act 2, Scene Moderato No.10, Tchaikovsky:  
[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1QhNz117CQ&ab_channel=MysticDestroyer13 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1QhNz117CQ&ab_channel=MysticDestroyer13)

\- Resurrection scene: "Love jumped out like a killer in an alley ..." from The Master and Margarita:  
[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gwu6a8lKbtU&ab_channel=IgorKornelyuk-Topic ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gwu6a8lKbtU&ab_channel=IgorKornelyuk-Topic)

\- Funeral Scene: Requiem from Death Note Musical:  
[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7VlXaPwKgg&ab_channel=AspieNear ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7VlXaPwKgg&ab_channel=AspieNear)

\- Obi-Wan's speech at the funeral repeats the lyrics of the song, and he himself was dressed like this:  
[ https://i.pinimg.com/564x/fe/f1/b7/fef1b70fb82c18b7bd284730f6a9411d.jpg ](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/fe/f1/b7/fef1b70fb82c18b7bd284730f6a9411d.jpg)

6) The whole work in Drive document took exactly 66 pages)))

 **Comments to the AU in general:**  
Many ideas were never realized (mainly due to laziness and lack of time), but they happened behind the scenes.

1) Disclosure of the relationship between Obi-Wan and various politicians. Mas Amedda adored him and sympathized with him, for he knew the truth about Palpatine. Sly Moore, on the contrary, disliked him and plotting against him. Obi-Wan was friends with Padmé and Bail. Many others often came to Obi-Wan with all sorts of requests.

2) Travel with Bail to Zigoola. This fanfic was supposed to reveal Bail’s attraction to Obi-Wan, but the idea had to be abandoned in favor of Anakin. So when Bail invites Obi-Wan to stay in the finale, it's #no homo (homo, very homo: D). It's just that, unlike Anakin, Bail didn't bother Obi-Wan, so he didn't get anything.

3) Revealing Obi-Wan's flirting nature. Yes, he was still flirting with everyone, which brought Sheev to small heart attacks.

4) Podracing on Malastare: Every year, Sheev and Obi-Wan attended the Malastare races (which, in my understanding, is a kind of analogue of our Formula 1, that is, an event for high society). One day, shortly before the events of the Attack of the Clones (and in the AU - before the "Dangerous affair"), Palpatine invited Anakin to go with them, to which Anakin was infinitely happy, since he would be far from the Temple and from his teacher and close to Obi-Wan. After they returned to Coruscant, Palpatine had a serious talk with Anakin and asked him head-on if he loved Obi-Wan. Anakin absolutely panicked, but Sheev told him that he understood his feelings. And asked not to do anything stupid. It was all manipulation and reverse psychology, of course, because Naboo and Geonosis happened shortly after. Palpatine deliberately used Anakin's feelings for Obi-Wan to develop inner conflict in the young man, unbalance him and tilt him to the dark side.

There must have been something else, but I probably forgot: D

 **Additional materials related to this AU:**  
1) Thread with headcanons:  
[ https://twitter.com/_darkearl/status/1314130016742133760 ](https://twitter.com/_darkearl/status/1314130016742133760)

2) Thread with memes:  
[ https://twitter.com/_darkearl/status/1313162978905161729 ](https://twitter.com/_darkearl/status/1313162978905161729)

Special thanks to **That_Marsh_Fellow** for beta, co-authorship and excellent work “Humanize”, as well as:

pincopallino, L0ve_6ee, Krisalt, Nightshade_sydneylover150, Paddygirl, SilverTonguedSlytherin1, RuraQ, h23366, AshamedAnon, anesor, Ashlynn_LionHart, velvet_Crow, anon, EclipseKuran, MommyMayI, SnoCrow

and to all those who followed the development of AU, left kudos and comments. It means a lot to me!

Many special thanks to **HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes**!!! I love your works <3

**But that is not all!**

Two more works are being prepared for this AU - an alternative ending and a bonus chapter, so stay with us ;)


End file.
